Second Try At Life
by MysteryMagik
Summary: Two girls, Hana Broke, a sixteen year old Candor and Rossetta Luck, a sixteen year old Amity, go through life. Their aptatude tests bare unexpected results, and their lives become more complicated as they're pushed to make daunting decisions. This is my first Divergent story. Don't own anything. Please read and leave help. :) Cheers! Rating may change... GirlXGirl eventual
1. Chapter 1

**Soo, this is my newest story. The other three are on hiatus. Appologies to anyone who's reading them... **

**This is a **_**Divergent **_**story. Its about my two OC's, Rosseta Luck and Hana Broke. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything but the plot, my OC's. If I did own it, well Tris wouldn't die. :'(**

**As a a note... Lets all pretend Tris didn't die m'kay? 'Cause I hate writing about her being dead and Four not getting over it. But Eric is dead and Will is the new dauntless leader. :) Cheers.**

**~MM.**

* * *

**Hana's POV:**

Ever since I was young I remember watching them run, free, laughing and joking amoung themselves. I dreamed about jumping with them. Protecting the factions. Of course, it wouldn't do. I was a high and mighty Candor, seeking the truth and justice lawfully. Not through violence.

Hana Broke stared blandly at the mirror infront of her. Her soft blond curls forming a loose mane around her shoulders. It wasn't hard to maintain, unless she wanted it tied up, which rarely happened. _'I feel stupid.' _Hana thought. She survayed her clothes, an off white pencil skirt with two black pannels on either side and a matching jacket with a freshly pressed white blouse underneath. She felt far too dressed up for the occasion.

A knock on the door announced her mother, wearing a similar outfit, but with her light blond locks falling flat down her back. "You ready? Carmille is already sitting down stairs.

Carmille, Hana's twin, older by exactly two minutes. She was the least Candor like person you'd ever meet, to busy trying to make others happy to tell the truth. She was dead set on being a Abnigation, no matter what her Apptitude test told her. Hana shrugged, neither lying or telling the flat out truth. She was ready, to a certain extent, but she also wasn't.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Hana could see Carmille, her outfit a knee length white dress covered with black dots. She was, like Hana, wearing black shoes, only her's were heels. Hana's were flats. "C'mon dear sister, we're off!" Carmille laughed, offering her right arm the older girl, who had brown streaks running through her hair, practically dragged her younger sister out of the house.

"So Hana, you ready?"

"Yeah." Hana lied, Carmille raised an eyebrow, but didn't press. "You?" Hana quickly questioned, turning the subject from her own being.

"Yeah." It was true. Carmille had been ready since she was born. Ready to be selfless.

Twenty minutes ticked by, then fourty. Then the train speed by and Hana twisted around eagerly to see the dauntless jumping off and running. _Awesome! _The Candor girl thought, her eyes growing wide to see the array of coloured hair and pierced faces, the laughing children. IT was a stark contrast to the brooding looks of the Eruidite or the singing voices of Amity, the quietness of the Abniegation or the constant debating going through her own faction. Carmille was smiling at the Abniegation, and Hana was staring in awe at the Dauntless.

She didn't see another girl, doing the same.

~o0o~

**Rosetta's POV:**

Dressed in a floor length pale yellow skirt and a long bright red tunic top I stared, my shining green eyes tracking their every move. The Dauntless's.

Rosetta Luck twirled a strand of mouse brown hair around a lightly tanned finger, she hardly blinked, that would have taken away from her watching. '_So COOL!' _the brunette thought, it'd never have done to be in awe of the faction possibly most different from her own. She kept her mouth moving, uttering the words to the clapping game she was partaking in, though she didn't hear much of it. '_singing and clapping. I could be doing better things.' _Rosetta thought, again, the words didn't leave her mouth. Instead some gibberish like song did.

It seemed like hours passed before 'Rosetta Luck- Amity'" Was called out for her to take the Apptitude test. The test that would tell her where she belonged. Trying not to leap and run towards the Abniegation volunteer Rosetta crossed the floor and followed her into the room.

"I'm Karana Harper. Please, take a seat." The woman didn't look towards the mirror's covering the walls. Rosetta did, and she saw her own face, and messy hair. Nothing special, not to her anyways. Rossetta was short, not thin, but not overweight, and lightly tanned. Her emerald eyes were something to behold apparently, though they were shaddowed by her long dark lashes and straight brown hair that fell ungracefully over her right eye in a sweeping fashion.

Upon being handed a shot glass filled with blue liquid after having strange wires attached to her face Rosetta was told to drink. No explanation offered just. 'Drink.'

"Why? What will it do to me?" Rosetta asked, eyeing the drink.

"Nothing. Just drink it." Karana replied.

Rosetta smelt it, and wrinkled her nose. "Smells gross."

Karana sighed. "Bottoms up." And Rosetta downed it, squishing her face up as she did so, blacking out.

Rosetta woke up in the room, standing, and everything was gone. Everything but the mirror. "Whats going on?" Rosetta questioned, furrowing her brow. Two bowls appeared, one holding a knife, one holding a hunk of cheese.

"CHOSE" A voice boomed.

"What? Between food and an utensil?" Rosetta barked a short laugh.

"CHOSE" The voice pressed.

"What if I refuse?" Rosetta asked.

"CHOSE!" The voice pressed for a third time.

Rosetta sighed, picking up the knife and turning. A snarling dog was creeping towards her, it's mouth frothing, a loud bark echoing in the small space. For a moment Rosetta wondered what would have happened if she'd taken the bread. _Stop it Rosetta! Now is NOT the time. _she scolded herself. Rosetta stopped in shock of seeing the dog, which leapt at her face. Instictivly Rosetta dropped her knees, her arms were above her head for some reason and the knife was driven straight into the dogs chest. It dropped. Dead.

Another snarling came from behind the brown haired girl, another dog. No, the same one. '_How many times do I have to kill the dog for it to stay dead?' _Rosetta wondered, searching for the knife. It'd gone. Damnit. A girl screamed. The girl was no older than perhaps seven, and the dog was much bigger. The dog barked, over and over, like a broken record, and Rosetta raced at the dog, knocking it to the side and clamping it's mouth shut, pressed against the ground. "No." She growled, staring into its eyes. The dog looked away first. Rosetta released it.

The scene changed. Rosetta stood on a bus, a Candor man came on, and stood opposite her. "Do you know this man?"

"No." Rosetta stared at the picture held before her face. "Never seen him."

"You're lying!" The man cried out.

Rosetta shrugged. "I'm not lying. I haven't seen that man before."

"If you do know him, you could help save me!" The man told her.

"Well I don't know him." Rosetta retorted loudly. "Stop harassing me!" Rosetta jolted up, awake.

"What was-"

"That was your Aptitude test." Karana smiled. "Don't worry about the last one, only Candor ever tell the truth the first time."

"What were my results?"

"Very strange for an Amity." Karana replied, which really didn't answer the question. She turned around, typed something in, and turned back. "Dauntless."

Rosetta's mouth dropped open. "You didn't score Amity at all. It was the first one to be eliminated." Karana explained.

"Uh. Thanks." Rosetta smiled, "Thanks." And turned, she stopped herself from bolting out, but on the way home, she was silent. She was the _opposite _of the way she'd been raised? How? At least her desision was easy enough...

**Hana's POV:**

"Hana Broke- Candor."

Standing, and following her sister to the testing rooms, Hana chewed her lip nervously, stepping into Room Six she saw an Abnigation man standing there, clad fully in grey, and eyed him. He looked nice enough, and not like some creep or a serial killer, which put Hana at ease.

"Hi. I'm Robert Grass-" Hana bit back a laugh. "And I'll be putting you through your aptitude test. Please, take a seat." Robert met her eyes, but didn't meet the mirror's. Well, if the mirror had eyes he wouldn't be looking into them.

"Why don't you Abnigations look into mirrors?" Hana asked, perching in the chair, Robert started pressing wires onto her head before answering.

"No." Robert shook his head, handing her a blue liquid. "We don't believe in vanity. Drink."

"Drink?"

"Drink." Robert nodded. Hana shrugged and drained the glass, handing it back before she blacked out.

Hana awoke back in the room, the equipment and chair were gone, but Hana was sitting on the floor. Why was she sitting on the floor? Hurridly Hana stood and brushed her skirt off. "Chose." A voice called, two bowls, one with cheese in it, the other with a knife. Hana picked up the knife, it seemed more useful to her than a block of yellowed swiss.

A snarl came from behind her. A dog. Hana spun and dropped the knife, not really the reaction meant, but she dropped to her knees and stared at the ground. Hoping she wouldn't die. Hana's fingers clasped the knife again and the dog charged. Hana moved out of the way and brought her left foot up, kicking the dog in the chest and knocking it over, she scrambled to her feet, not having time to think and avoided looking into it's eyes.

The dog got up, but its attention wasn't focused on her, it was focused to her left. A small girl, perhaps seven, stood there, quivering. "OI!" Hana shouted as the dog barked and started to run. She tried to chase it, then gave up and just threw the knife, which caught the dog's back leg, slowing it, and turning its attention. Hana moved forward, and picked up the knife before looking away and shutting her eyes, and plunging the knife into the dog. Or what she thought was the dog.

The scene had changed and she was standing on a bus. A man from her own faction, Candor, stood and pointed at a man in a photograph. "Do you know this man?" Hana studied the photo, she thought she did, but she couldn't quite remember.

Slowly, carefully, Hana replied. "I- I am not sure. He looks familiar."

"You could help me if you do! It could save my life!" Hana felt as though she could be harmed if she did tell him she knew, so she shrugged instead.

"I- I am sorry that I could not help you Sir. But I don't think I do know the man."

"You lie!"

"I don't." Hana replied smoothly, staring at the tall man. "I don't think I do know who he is."

"You do!" The man cried. "If you were a true Candor you'd tell the truth!"

"I- I" _Am I Candor? _Hawk wondered. Ducker her head Hawk responded, "I.. I know him." With a shaky breath Hawk awoke with a Jolt. Robert's face was panicked.

"What were my results? Whats wrong?" Hana asked.

"Y-your results. They were inconclusive." Robert lowered his voice, as he helped her out of the chair. "You're _divergent."_

"What were my results then? What do I tell people?"

"Candor and Dauntless." Robert told her. "I manually put in that you were Candor. Thats what you tell people O.K?"

"Okay." Hana agreed wairly, she knew very little of these 'Divergents'.

Leaving the testing room Hana spied her sister, waving her arms wildly through the air. "Carmille!" Hana shouted, "CARMILLE!"

"Hana!" Carmille responded, turning and sending a one-handed wave to her friends over her shoulder. "What did you get?"

Hana lifted her left eyebrow. "You first."

"Its-" Camille started, smiling gently.

"Against rules? Exactly. And rules are rules-" Hana interupted

"and must be obeyed." Carmille finished, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. "I know, c'mon. Mom and Dad will have dinner ready at home!" The two girls linked arms and set off like giggly school-girls fawning over the cutest Candoran boy they saw much to the amusement of older passer-bys.

Reaching their house the sisters burst through the door, chatting away about the latest school gossip.

"Girls, wash up. And you weren't like this the whole way home were you?" Carole called from the kitchen doorway, a dish towel in her hands. The girl's guilty faces earned a light chuckle from their mother. "Go wash up. Your father will be home soon-"

"I'm home! I'm home! Where are my beautiful girls?" Hammond Broke called merrily from the front door.

"Speak of the devil, making a ruckus in my house." Carole rolled her eyes, but was laughing all the same.

"DAD!" Hana and Carmille shouted, racing down the hall to hug their father.

"HANA! CARMILLE!" Hammond replied, spinning the two around, one at a time.

"Girls! Go wash up! Quickly now!" Carole shooed the girls off before kissing Hammond, earning 'EwEWEWIE!' from their daughters, who promptly raced off.

Dinner passed quickly, with much chatter about the daily going ons, how the Aptitude tests weren't as scary as they seemed, and about the dreaded Choosing Ceremony that would take place in the morning. The three other Broke children, Casey, Thom and Mark, who'd all chosen Candor at their respective times, would be there to see their younger siblings chose. Incredibly scary.

Carmille crept into her sister's room, "What are you chosing tomorrow?"

Hana shrugged, tugging a large shirt over her head. "I'm not sure." It wasn't a whole lie, but it wasn't the truth. "You?"

A soft grunt came and Hana turned around, Carmille was leaning on the wall shrugging.

"You're leaving Candor aren't you?" Hana murmured.

"Is it that much of a surprise?" Carmille responded, holding her arms out for a hug, which Hana gladly accepted. "You know I'll miss you Hana."

"I know..." Hana whispered, wrapping her arms tight around her twin. "We've never been apart. Not really."

"I know. It'll be hard. But... but we'll get used to it. We'll see each other in the streets right? We can still talk. Thats not wrong, but..." Carmille managed, choking back tears.

"It won't be the same." Hana finished, pulling away. "I understand Carmille. I know you'll be better off..."

Carmille smiled. "Make me proud." She whispered.

"Same back." Hana knew it made no sense, but she hardly cared.

* * *

**So. Tell me what you think. Sorry about any spelling errors. I've tried going through and correcting them, same with Grammar, how ever I'm not perfect. Hope you understand. :)**

**Thanks. **

**-MM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again. Its me... again. **

**So, as always: I don't own anything. If I did then less people would die. Seriously. STOP KILLING THE BLOODY CHARACTERS THAT DON'T NEED TO DIE! :'( **

**Anywhore, this is the chosing ceremony. Hope you like it. **

**And I am well aware Candor and Amity aren't meant to be friends...**

* * *

**Rosetta's POV:**

Rosetta stood infront of the mirror in the hallway of her house. Her two older siblings Rebeka and Ashton, and one younger sibling Loretta were already downstairs. Rosetta placed a flower crown on her head and smiled _I look... cute? _she thought, survaying her outfit. A pair of wide red pants, a pair of brown leather sandels and a bright yellow tee shirt with bright red flowers printed on the front.

"ROSETTA?! ARE YOU READY TO GO?" Her mother Nina Luck, called.

Rosetta plastered a smile on her face and cheerfully called back. "YES MOM!" before repositioning the flower crown, and going on her way down the hall.

With Loretta racing ahead and both Rebeka and Ashton smiling at everyone they passed and Nina and Carlton wishing everyone happiness, Rosetta was slightly on edge dispite her perpetual smile and the bounce in her step.

Sitting with other Amity Rosetta watched everyone file in, the Dauntless were chattering amung themselves, climbing over chairs and each other, and then sitting to be quiet. A few people stood and spoke and then... It was time.

They went through the list until, "ROSETTA LUCK" And the short brunette stood. People turned to stare at her as the Amity girl took off her flower crown, set it on Loretta's head, pressed a kiss to the young girls forehead, and then set off towards the front.

Before her stood a pannel, five bowls. One knife. She made a cut in her hand and held the droplet for a moment. Then let it fall to the coals. Dauntless.

"DAUNTLESS!" A few muffled gasps and an audible cry came through the crowd like a ripple. The first Amity-Dauntless transfer in ages.

Rosetta glanced towards her old faction, confused faces, slightly accusing looks and most of all, slight sadness in her family's eyes dispite the smiles forever on their faces. As Rosetta crossed to Dauntless she was welcomed by a cheery looking black boy who clapped her shoulder firmly, people were still cheering, giving her thumbs up as Rosetta sat.

She didn't regret transfering.

~o0o~

**Hana's POV:**

When her name was called, Hana stood up, she didn't look back at her family as she left them. Though she could hear her sister shuffle around, probably with tears in her eyes. Hana dearly wished she could bare looking at them, but the looks from Casey, Thom and Mark would be enough to send her to tears. She didn't need Carmille's sadness on top of that.

Taking the knife the youngest Broke made herself bleed, then squeezed a droplet on to the bowl of coals. An uproar followed. Cheers, whistles and clapping all came from Dauntless, people were standing and beaming. Hana risked a quick glance towards her family. Camille's jaw was hanging in the air, Casey was waving, Thom smiled and gave her a thumbs up, but sadness was there in his eyes. Mark looked shocked, but proud. He was fighting back tears, and quickly looked away. Hana followed suit. Her parents looked betrayed in a sort of strange manner, yet proud. Hana had to stop herself from running to Dauntless, the black and maroon clad members greeted her joyously, and didn't seem to mind that she was dressed in a black and white striped dress and heels.

She watched Carmille walk down, give her a sad smile before choseing Abnigation, not to many people's surprise.

Watching the rest of the Ceremony Hana drew a surprised breath when an Amity chose Dauntless. She'd seen the girl, Rosetta, following the Dauntless at school, watching them, yet hadn't thought anything of it, in fact, as most Candor's did she'd plainly ignored the happy-go-lucky girl.

Hana remembered when she'd been younger, standing near the train tracks, watching the Dauntless jump, there had been an Amity girl there, watching, but the girl had been rushed off quickly, her parents urging her not to think of such dangerous and deadly things as leaping onto moving trains. 'Its not for us' they'd said. The girl hadn't looked happy about it.

Rosetta plopped two people away from Hana, and watched the teens go through the ceremony with wide eyes. Hana rolled her eyes, but ignored the girl mainly.

As the Choosing Ceremony finished the Dauntless and their initiates raced through the streets towards the main train platform. They climbed and then stood, Rosetta and Hana next to each other, grinning happily to themselves. The train blew its whistle and Hana leapt onto a carriage. Rosetta sprinted along, reaching out. The platform was nearing the end and Hana leaned out, gripped the Amity girl's hand and hauled her aboard.

"We. Are going. To Die." Rosetta panted. "Thanks."

"No problem." Hana chuckled. "I'm Hana Broke-"

"Rosetta. Rosetta Luck." The dark haired girl responded, smiling. "Candor?"

"Amity?" Hana replied. "Not the normal transfer."

"They're to damn peaceful over there! Singing songs and clapping hands, its gets boring!" Rosetta complained. "Ugh."

The two girls laughed and talked between themselves until everyone begain shifting. "Whats going on?" Hana asked the nearest Dauntless born.

"We're Jumping." He responded, following the other members, leaping off the train.

"Together?" Hana asked, offering her hand to her unlikely new friend.

"Together." Rosetta nodded, taking it. They raced, and leapt off the train, summersulting through the air and landing roughly on the ground. Rosetta pushed herself up and followed Hana as they ran to join the other initiates.

"Welcome! Welcome!" A man called, "I'm Will! And this is one of the main entrances to Dauntless. It's the 'back entrance'" He looked over the group. "Who's first?"

"To do what?" A voice called, an Erudite girl with flaming red hair.

"Jump." Will's voice held a 'duh' in it.

"Is there water at the bottom?" A boy with short cropped black hair wearing Erudite clothes called.

"You'll have to see." Will responded. "Now, who's first?"

Rosetta and Hana looked at each other. Hana gripped Rosetta's hand. "We will!" Rosetta called out, her voice stronger than she thought it would be.

"'we?'" Will questioned.

Rosetta pulled Hana to the front. "Yeah. Thats what I said." She responded.

"Very well. Off you go."

Hana stepped onto the ledge, and helped Rosetta up. "Ready?" The Amity girl nodded, though she looked a lot less sure of herself than she had done.

Hana, still holding Rosetta's hand, stepped off the ledge and pulled the Amity girl with her, though Rosetta didn't seem to mind.

The two girls crashed onto a net, and lay there, laughing at each other. "AWESOME!" Rosetta laughed. The net was pulled down and the two girls tumbled off.

"T-two?" A man, rather tall, and tanned, questioned.

"Yes. You can count." Rosetta seemed to have gotten her snark back.

"Names?" The man seemed to have moved on, though he sent a scolding look at Rosetta.

"Ros-"

"Ros?" The man asked. "Do you have a hard name. You can change it if you wish. But only once, so make it good."

"Venus." Rosetta-Venus- Corrected.

"And you?"

"Hawk." Hana replied smoothly, smiling.

"FIRST JUMPERS VENUS AND HAWK!" A crowd cheered.

Hawk and Venus stood to the side as the Erudite girl who'd first spoken jumped, "PHEONIX"

"HENRY!" The erudite boy.

An Abnigation girl "Jaz!"

An Abnigation boy "ELLIOT- Sorry. ELI!"

Another two Eruidte "JAMES!", "ANNIE!"

Three candors, "LUCY!", "VARITY!" and "GREG!"

One more Abnigation, "ZACH!"

The Dauntless born, 'Amanda' 'Laurna' 'Karta' 'Maz' 'Max' 'Jono', 'Xeba' 'Zae' 'Ilia' and 'Salt'

"Dauntless born go with Christina." The man who was shouting out the names instructed. "Initates, you'll be with Tris and I."

Hana- Hawk. studied the pair intently, they were close, that much was certain. "My name is Four, this is Tris. We will be your instructers for the next while."

"Great." She heard Henry mutter. Pheonix glared at him.

"Issue Henry?" Four questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. Henry quickly shook his head. "Thought not." Four lead the group through the narrow walkways to a large area. "This is the pit." He announced, broadly waving his arms. "Follow me." The tour lead the group to a large room, filled mainly with beds. "This will be your home for the next ten weeks."

"Both girls and guys?" Eli asked.

"Yeah." Tris nodded. "If you have an issue with this, you'll _love _the bathrooms." Eli winced at the sarcasm in her voice, but turned his head to the direction Tris gestured, and cringed.

"Hey, the Candor will be used to it- keeping everything in the open-"

"Shut it Nose." Venus snapped.

"Ooh! The pansycake has some fire in her!" Henry laughed.

Venus moved to lunge at the boy, but Hawk's arm held her back. "No Venus. The know-it-all isn't worth it."

"He, he called me a _PANSYCAKE!" _Venus exploded, spluttering. "I-"

Hawk smiled appologetically at Four and Tris, leading Venus away. "Rosetta Luck!" She whispered. "You CAN'T let them get to you!"

"Its-"

"Venus. I know. Sorry." Hawk squeezed the ex-Amity's hand. "You aren't a Pansycake. You're Dauntless."

Venus smiled weakly at her friend. "I- I- Thanks." She stuttered, letting herself be dragged back to the group.

~o0o~

**Venus's POV:**

To be honest, the Ex-Amity probably would have ripped off Henry's head if not for Hawk's arm stopping her. The Candor girl was actually pretty strong, and she had a stern look in her eye. "No Venus." Hawk told Venus, begging her not to kill the boy.

If Venus knew the girl better, she might have known that the care and pleading in Hawk's voice was more than just a 'please. I don't want to clean up the mess'. But she didn't. So she huffed and glared at the floor.

"Rosetta Luck!" Hawk growled quietly, catching her attention.

'_I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' _ Venus thought, _I know I shouldn't let them get to me! But __**pansycake **__really?' _Of course she'd been used to the teasing all Amity kids endured due to being perpetually happy and peacefull, especally from the Dauntless who were rather rough and violent. She'd heard Pansycake on multipul occasions. But never from an Erudite. Perhaps he was trying to suck up to the instructers by being 'tough' and 'macho' and using their insults. Venus huffed softly again. Realising she'd zoned out of the lecture from her friend Venus smiled.

"You aren't a Pansycake. You're Dauntless." Hawk told her.

"I- I- Thanks." Venus stuttered. She didn't hear the bit before the 'you're dauntless' bit. But she assumed, going off hawks face, that thanking her and being at a supposed loss for words, satisfied the ex-Candor.

Venus tried paying attention. They were left alone to change, then had to be at the pit in five minutes.

A pair of black pants, a black sports bra and a maroon t-shirt sat on her bed, along with a black jacket. Quickly Venus swapped her colourful clothes for the darker ones, and happily tugged on her new black boots, shrugged on her jacket and smiled at Hawk, who was pushing her blond locks out of her eyes.

"Ready?" Hawk asked, gathering her clothes up.

"Ready." Venus responded, copying the act.

As they found Four and Tris the group burned their old clothes, much to the joy of Venus, and started learning what they would be doing for the initation.

"Follow me. We'll learn the basics of fighting before dinner." Four shouted, leading the group through a walkway to the training area.

Hawk and Venus stared in awe, taking in every little detail. The two fighting area's, the row of punching bags, and the targets with tables of knives behind them were only a few of the area's.

"Alright, Over to the Punching bags. Tris, I'll let you have this one." Four offered, smiling at the woman.

"Thanks Four." Tris responded, rolling her eyes. "Okay. So this is a punching bag. Stand in front of one and we'll get started."

"No technique? Nothing?" Henry objected.

"I highly suggest that you stay quiet and follow my instrutions Nose. If you don't, there will be conciquences. Are we clear?" Tris's voice was level, and it held a sound of command in it. "Good. Now get to a punching bag."

Hawk and Venus waisted no time in standing in front of an oddly shaped orange bag. They learned punching technique and different ways to punch, how to kick, and the best stance to stand in. Then they practiced. And practice they did. It was only exactly when the bell signifying dinner rang and Venus's knuckles were red- raw from punching the bag- and she was covered, dripping, in sweat, that they finished. The group hurridly raced back, showered and changed before heading to the dinner hall.

Table after table was filled up, and Hawk and Venus slowly made their way through the crowd, trying dearly not to throw everything over people. A table with only Tris, Four, Christina and Will on it was spare. Hawk, Venus and Pheonix sat down, quietly followed by Eli.

"Hi. I'm Pheonix. Sorry about Henry, he will _never _learn to shut his mouth. Ever. His gob whole is forever open." Pheonix introduced herself. "And if you aren't lucky he'll spurt annoying facts at you at any given moment."

Henry, at that moment, sat down between Will and Pheonix, "Who's this?"

"You." Pheonix replied, chowing down on her food.

"Me?"

"Yeah, You." The girl retorted blandly. "That is what I said right. Or are your ears malfunctioning again?"

"They've never 'malfunctioned' they experiance momentary lack of hearing as my brain blocks out useless comments and processes the more important ones-"

"Which I hope inculde the training you learned today." Four interupted levely, making the Dark haired boy jump.

"Don't make the Nose jump Four. It isn't nice."

"You're Christina!" Hawk exclaimed. "You were a candor! I used to see you around."

Christina smiled. "I used to be Candor. I'm Dauntless now uh.."

"Hawk." Hawk smiled, "This is Venus,"

"The famous Amity who was rather daring. Is she a good pick?"

Hawk had to stop herself from choking and glaring at the older woman. "Venus is perfectly capable of holding her own." She practically growled.

Venus blushed. "Hawk, you're talking me up. Christina will be bitterly disapointed if she ever see's me fight the way you're going on about me! She'll think I could beat the best fighters here by the end of the night!" But the green eyed girl was smiling non-the-less, and a soft laugh escaped her plush lips.

Will's hand found Christina's. "Perhaps with a little tuterage from Four and Tris you'll be able to do exactly that." He told her. Venus didn't reply. Her mouth fell open instead.

"Shut your Gob Ven, you'll end up like Henry if you don't!" Hawk laughed, pushing her friend's jaw shut.

"Hey! I heard that!" Henry grumbled, but didn't put up a fight.

"Good! You were meant to!" Hawk returned, laughing slightly.

Venus snickered.

"For an Amity you're really violent." Eli observed in his quiet voice.

Venus shrugged. "I'm not Amity." She replied, the words coming out harsher than were meant, but she didn't realise until Eli stared at his plate and mumbled something. "Uh. Oh, Sorry. I didn't offend you did I?"

Eli looked up, smiling slightly. "No. No, it's okay." He replied, but turned away so the conversation was cut off. Hawk saw and heard the conversation from one side, and she smiled at the two.

Eating Dauntless Cake was possibly the best thing that Hawk had ever done. The taste was litterally heaven, and the texture. "If I could only eat one food for the rest of my life-" Hawk managed between bites. "This cake, would be the thing I ate. Its- Ugh- Delicious." She was practically fawning over the cake. Four was grinning at Hawk and Tris was rolling her eyes at Christina, much to the amusment of Will.

"What?" Hawk asked. "It's not a lie!"

Christina laughed. "No, but you may be Four's new favourite Initiate because of that comment."

"Why?" Hawk asked, confused.

"Dauntless cake is the Best thing... _EVER!" _Tris mocked Four, laughing. "I swear, those were your exact words."

"Shut it Six!" Four replied, winking. "I'll-"

"Not with the initates around Four! They don't need to know." Will shuddered. "And nor do we."

"Hey! We know _exactly _what you and Christina do when ever she mocks you!"

"At least we don't tell you right out. At the _table._" Christina returned, teasingly.

Venus pulled a face at Hawk, earning a merry chuckle from the blond in return.

Hawk woke when there was no light entering the Initate's dormitaries. Not a single noise, save the breathing of sleeping new comers. _Why am I awake? _Hawk wondered, sitting up, wincing when the springs squeeked loudly, luckily no one, not even Pheonix- the lightest sleeper, stirred.

Hawk stood, changed into a simple outfit of black pants, a black sports bra and her jacket before grabbing her shoes and running from the room on tip-toes. Creeping into the training room Hawk slipped on her boots and made her way to the punching bags, as she passed the score board she saw the gradings. She was third, higher than she expected, and only one level above Salt, and two above Venus. Pheonix was second, and Henry seventh. Jaz was, surprisingly, first. Though the other spaces were mainly taken by Dauntless initates.

Turning away Hawk focused on beating up the humaniod shapes, pummeling it until her knuckles turned a light shade of red and she could hear the faint stirrings of life begin around her. Finally, panting for breath Hawk returned to the dorm, and lay under covers when Four burst in. "UP UP! INITATES UP!" He shouted, when there was very little response he and Tris went around shaking intiates awake, much to the annoyance of the members.

"UP! UP! IN THE TRAINING ROOM FOR GUN SHOOTING IN THREE!" Four shouted one last time before leaving.

Hawk stood slowly, groaning, her hands hurt, ached rather, and shooting a gun, again, wouldn't be the best.

* * *

**Sup! **

**I know it's long.**

**So, as always, review. **

**Cookies to anyone who does. **

**xxx**

**-MM**


	3. Chapter 3

**My note:**

**Hi peoplies. No one has reviewed. Or read. Or anything. I have a little bit of a hectic schedual. So I'll try squeezing some writing in. :) Promise.**

**Still don't own anything. I know. It's ****_very _****sad.**

* * *

**Hawk's POV:**

Stumbling into the training room with a blueberry muffin in one hand and her jacket in the other Hawk rubbed her eyes sleepily. Right behind her was Venus, now fully dressed and also very tired.

Hawk's blond hair wasn't as messy at it had been, but it still looked a mess. Not much she could do about it though Hawk presumed.

There was a large blackboard against the wall to the initiates left as they entered the room, most yawning. Names were written down in pairs, with _Four and Six's fight pairs _scrawled in neat cursive at the top. Well, as neat as you could get with a thumb sized slab of chalk.

"If you've taken the time to read the board, you'll have noticed something. We're sparring today. Since there are an equal number of you, EVERYONE will be fighting." Four announced. "Wake up quickly." He turned to Six and said something. The blond woman laughed gently and blushed. She was wearing a nice outfit, a fitted black tank that showed off her shoulders and her tattoos, slim black jeans and a nice pair of black sneakers. She also wore a large ring with a black jewel of some sort in it on her right index finger and a thinner, smaller ring with a single emerald encrusted into the center of a small heart on her left pinky.

Other than that Six wore no jewelry. Four wore his normal outfit; Black jeans, a loose black shit and black sneakers.

Hawk ran a hand through her hair, mainly trying to untangle it. She was fighting third, against a tall Eruidite called Annie.

Tall, dark skinned with flashing grey eyes and a smirk forever smeared on her face. Annie's hair was long and smooth, falling in dark strings down her back. Although Annie's nose was a tad bit wide and her eyes were protruding from her head a little more than considered natrual, she was pretty.

Next to her was James, a short, stocky boy with wire rimmed specticals and a nervous habit of cleaning said glasses when they were perfectly spotless. Or perhaps he was just OCD. Either way, whenever he lied, he cleaned his glasses. Whenever he was tinged with worry or nerves, off came his glasses so they could be rubbed to a gleam. Or until a hole was rubbed through the lenses. Whichever came first.

James was fighting first. Against Eli. Then it was Venus against Zach- a thin wiry boy with a beaked nose and freckles sprouting all over his face.

Then her and Annie.

Then Pheonix and Jaz. Jaz a round girl with gleaming eyes and a strong structure. Pheonix, tall, thin and fast with a swift kick.

Then Henry and a Candor girl. Then two candor's. Then Hawk stopped reading the pairs.

She was fighting before lunch and that was all that mattered.

"First fight. James Vs Eli." Four waved them into the ring and the pair circled each other. Neither Venus nor Hawk really watched. Although Eli won right before leaning down to check James was actually out. Then Eli panicked thinking perhaps he killed James. James woke quickly and Eli was announced the winner.

"Second fight. Venus Vs Zach." Venus smiled weakly at Hawk. The short Amity brunette wasn't that good at fighting so Hawk turned to Eli, biting her lip in worry for her friend. At the start Venus looked pretty calm, she got a punch and a kick in, then went into total defence. Block. Block. Block.

Then Zach kicked her onto the floor and Venus squeeked softly, kicking the thin boy away, she rolled onto her feet and all confidence seemed lost.

"VENUS! YOU CAN DO IT!" Hawk shouted from the side lines, grinning.

The amity girl shook her head. "No I can't."

"Yes. Yes you can!" Hawk returned, bouncing on her toes. Venus blocked a roundhouse kick to her ribs and returned on to Zach's head. The boy stumbled back a few steps and Venus got her mojo back. If she ever _had _fighting mojo...

Truth be told, Hawk _didn't _want to watch the fight. But she forced herself to. _Its friendly mutal support. _Hawk thought to herself like a broken record. _mutal support. Mutal support. FRIENDLY mutal support. _And so it continued, till non of the three words swirling through Hawk's head like a spoon through chocolate pudding seemed to have meaning any longer.

Eli stood next to Hawk with his arms crossed, watching the fight intently. Currently Venus was being pummeled, sometimes getting one or two punches in.

Zach seemed to show no mercy to the shorter girl, he took no hail to the thought of _boys can't hurt girls. _That had alway taken control of playground fights (except between the dauntless kids where they just beat each other up because they had the time). Girls win the fights because boys can't punch girls because it's _wrong. _Obviously the Abnegation had more than one rule different. Or maybe Zach just was more Dauntless than Abnegation. Anyway, Zach was kicking furiously at Venus, who only barely managed to wriggle away from the kicks or knees. She elbowed behind Zach's right knee and he punched her nose. Blood spurted across the ring and onto Zach as well.

_Get knocked out. __**pretend **__to faint or something!_ Hawk wanted to shout, but she held her tongue. Instead Hawk gripped the nearest thing. Eli's arm. Hawk's fingernails dug into Eli's arm and he grimiced. Hawk didn't realise her knuckles were turning white and there would be deep indents, if not scars, left from her nails.

"Sorry." Hawk muttered, pulling away, her eyes darting away to stare at the ground as she heard a cry of pain from the ring.

"She'll be okay."

"Who?" Hawk twisted to see Eli staring at her.

"Venus."

Hawk shrugged. "I know. She's stronger than you might think." Her eyes drifted to the ring where Venus was laying splayed on the mat, her eyelids fluttering lightly and her mouth open, blood from her nose smeared her face.

Four picked her up and Hawk jogged over. "Will she be okay?"

Four nodded. "Yeah. I'll set her by the side of the room so you can fight then help take her to the nurses to have her nose checked out."

"Okay." Hawk nodded. _Four understands I guess... he's nicer than his rough outer layer paints. _Hawk realised, stepping into the ring with Annie.

Annie. Big, tall. Well built. Slightly lumbering. But with a nasty punch. Hawk sidestepped a left roundhouse kick and barely dodged a punch. Annie stalked towards her and Hawk shook lightly on her feet, hoping it was just nerves Hawk shook them off and smirked.

Annie bared her wonky, yellow tinged teeth in what Hawk _assumed _was thought to be a friendly smile. It really wasn't that pleasant to see. "Little rat." Annie snarled.

Hawk's eyes grew wide, she forced down the lump that'd formed in the back of her throat and growled back. "Takes one to know one." Before ducking her head and charging at the bigger girl who threw out an arm and spun Hawk so she landed on her back with a loud **thud**.

Hawk's eyes squeezed shut and she tried blocking out the words Annie had spoken. _Little rat. Little. Rat. Rat. Rat. Rat._

Hawk screamed. High pitched, glirly and incredibly frightened. Her eyes flicked open and she kicked with all her might, as though she was swimming through air or trying to take off soaked denim jeans that caught around her ankles.

Annie, with a confused look on her face, circled Hawk. The girl laying on the ground threw kicks towards Annie, and missed, sometimes by mear inches- other times by a meter or more. It didn't really matter. Hawk was keeping Annie at a distance, and that was all that mattered. _Rat. Rat. Rat. _It was a chant. Pounding in Hawks head. _ . . RAT RAT RATRATRATRATRATRAT! _

Hawk scrambled to her feet, pushed her hair out of her face and pounced on Annie, who tumbled to the ground. Pounding her fists into Annie Hawk screamed inaudable words into the larger girl's face. Hawk gripped Annie's hair in her left hand and repetitivly punched Annie's face, chest, stomach all while digging her nails into Annie's skin. Hawk's nails ripped through Annie's cheek skin, digging crevices into the soft, fuzzy peach like area.

Hawk didn't really care to be honest. The word '_rat' _still intruded all thought. Making it hard to form a coherent line of dictation. Very little stopped Hawk from killing Annie. Very. Little.

Hawk punched Annie hard in the temple, knocking Annie out.

Everyone held their breath as Hawk removed herself from the bigger girl and studdied her handy-work before spinning away towards the group and the wall, where a still unconcious Venus lay. A fragment of something, (was that... _fear?_) Lingered in Hawk's eyes, then it dissapeared. Gone into nothingness.

~oOo~

**Venus's POV:**

She didn't remember waking. Actually, Venus didn't remember much after being punching in the face. She knew about the fight though. That Zach had broken her nose and probably at least three ribs. But that was okay.

Venus was more concered about why Hawk was slumped over in the chair next to her hospital bed and why there was a stale, half-eaten muffin in the supposed healthy girl's hand. And why her nails were stained red with something that looked suspiciously like blood.

Four entered the room, followed by Zach and Six and two others. Will and Christina. "Hi." Venus chirped, waving. A nurse with a tag reading _Marline _smiled at the group. "Don't make to much noise. Four, Will, if one of you two wouldn't mind, Hawk needs a better place to sleep." she instructed, beaming all the while.

Will and Four nodded.

"Are you okay?" Zach burst out quietly, perching on the side of Venus's bed. Venus nodded.

"Grand. You?"

"I'm fine." Zach replied, grinning a bit. "Hawk's not. She's been here since I knocked you out. Sorry about that by the way."

"How long have I been out?" Venus questioned, pushing herself up so she was sitting fully.

"About fourteen to seventeen hours... Maybe more. It's six in the morning." Six cut in before anyone else could explain. "She's loyal your friend." Christina hooked an arm around Six's shoulders as Six spoke.

The pair were obviously close. Venus nodded. "How did the fights go?"

"Good." Zach responded. "Annie got knocked out cold by Hawk here. She went wild, no one could hear what Annie said, but whatever it was it freaked Hawk out."

Hawk. _Freaked out? _Never. "We're talking about that Hawk right? The same Hawk?" Venus geastured to the sleeping girl. The group nodded.

"She probably wouldda torn Annie's eyes out." Zach didn't seem to be exaggerating. But perhaps he was. "Annie wouldn't even talk about it. She woke up two hours after the fight. Saying 'fucking beast that girl. Scary as shit.' I swear those were her exact words."

A cough. Venus looked up. Six was staring disprovingly at Zach. "Out with you kid. Venus needs rest."

"She was sleeping for _Seventeen-"_

"Sixteen and a half. Actually." Christina cut in. Zach shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure she's had enough sleep."

"You. Boy. Out of the room!" Six ordered. "She. Needs. Sleep." Six shot Four and Will a look and Will gathered Hawk into his arms and they followed the male initate out of the room.

"Will she be okay?" Venus asked, the question tumbling off her tongue before she could stop it.

"Yes. Hawk will be fine. She just needs rest."

"And to know that you'll be fine. I've never seen anyone so bloody worried. She said that she'd survive a fall into the chasm if she knew you were alright." Christina smiled, sitting on the bed next to Venus.

"She also said she'd jump the chasm if it meant you'd be alright." Six muttered, shaking her head. "Of course, that wasn't nessesary. She refused to leave your side though, Marline gave up when she threatened to tie herself to your bed and protest."

"She said it harsh enough to make any self-respecting Candor blush! Even elder Candor smart mouths watch their tongues around the Dauntless!" Christina added. "She's a bloody self rightous bitch that one. Knows what she wants. She'll get what she wants too."

"She- she wouldn't have done that." Venus yawned behind a hand as she spoke.

"We should let you sleep." Six stood away from the post she'd been leaning on.

Venus shook her head rapidly. "No." She yawned again.

"Come on Chris, lets let the girl sleep." Six waved the black woman away from the bed. "See you at Eight."

Venus nodded.

As soon as the pair left Marline bustled back into the room. "You, Venus. Sleep." She handed Venus a glass of water and two pills. "You need sleep."

"No. No I don't." Venus shook her head.

"Yes you do." Marline shot back, crossing her arms under her breasts. "I'll wake you at seven thirty."

Venus dropped off to sleep as soon as Marline removed the drained glass of water from her hand.

_Some rules are meant to be broken. Some rules can only be bent. Some are untouchable. Like a jewel behind a glass case. Forever protected by bars and people watching. Watching. Forever watching. _Venus tossed in her sleep. _Eyes that stare unblinking. They see your every move. Know your every thought. Do you knows what rules to break? Bend? Leave untouched?_

Venus woke with a start. Marline was standing at the end of the bed opposite her. Attending to a stocky man covered in all visable places with tattoos or piercings. Venus could see the wall behind him through the wide circular holes in his ears. His face was coated in loops and dots, rings and studs or bars criss-crossing at anygivin moment. Much like the train tracks circulating the city and the inside of its boundries.

"Oh, you're awake!" Marline smiled broadly. She was so _happy _for a Dauntless. Especally one who worked non stop with hurt, sick or dying people. Well... maybe not dying. But certainly sick and injured.

Six and Four strode towards Venus's bed. Their faces expressionless. "How are you feeling Venus?"

"Good." Came the tired response. "We're training again. More fights. We're sitting you out since you're injured. So, an automatic win."

"What about the other person?" Venus asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Four bit his lip. "Varity... she jumped off the chasm."

"She was pushed." A harsh voice objected. "I saw it! That boy. The evil one."

"There wasn't an 'evil' boy around Dixon." Marline sighed, setting a damp piece of cloth over the man opposite Venus' bed.

"How would you know?" Dixon's face was questioning. "were you there?"

"No." Marline shook her head. "But there wasn't anyone there. No one was around when Aaron heard her scream."

"Aaron! He _pushed _her!" Dixon insisted.

"Dixon. You aren't feeling well. Aaron didn't push _anyone. _He and Greg weren't on the ledge whilst she jumped. They just heard her scream. It was her own decision. No one pushed her." Marline insisted, staring her patent down.

"I'm feeling Fine with a capitol-F Marline. You know I should be free to go." Dixon clutched the sheets underneath him, clamouring to get out from the tangle he was creating.

"You fell off the train, somehow survived and then got your ass handed to you in a fight not ten minutes ago. Dixon, you most certainly NOT fine, with or without a capitol-F." Marline gently pushed Dixon back down so he way laying down. "Sometimes I wonder about your sanity. You shouldn't be allowed to leave the compound. You hurt yourself to easily."

"I do not!" Dixon's scratchy voice protested.

"You most certainly do Dixon." Four laughed, siding with Marline. "And you got your ass handed to you pretty well."

"It was-"

"Not fun. And not a good fight. Go to sleep Dixon. Perhaps we'll find your sanity whilst you're out." Marline grumbled, shaking her head as she turned away. "Bloody buffoon."

"I heard that."

"Good. At least we know that your ears still work." Marline returned sarcastically. "Venus, you're free to go. Six, Four, you take care of her. I don't want to see her in here for another week or two unless she's just visiting."

"We'll look after her Marline. Thank you." Six's expressionless face smile brefly. "Training isn't going on after lunch. Varity's funeral instead." She announced, helping Venus from the bed. "Come on, I think there is at least one person who's going to be _very _glad to see you back on your feet."

"How is she?" There was no need explaining who the 'she' was. Everyone knew.

"Worried. But fine. One black eye and an addiction to Dauntless cake and blueberry muffins. But otherwise, perfectly normal." Four grinned quickly, winking at Six, who blushed. "Annie wound her up again. She-Annie- probably won't be seeing for at least a day. But she's fine otherwise. Something about Rats I think, I'm not sure exactly. Between you and Rats Hawk gets into fights pretty often. You might want to rub some of your charm and patence. Oh, and friendlyness, to the girl."

"I'm sure I can trade it for fighting skills." Venus returned.

"Thank you. You're doing us all a grand favour." Four hooked an arm under Venus's armpit and helped her hobble across the pit. "Five broken ribs. Pretty good I must say."

"Five? No wonder it hurts to walk."

"And bruises. Lots of those." Zach waved as he passed, holding a bag of muffins in his hand.

"Where are you going?"

"We were hungry." Zach protested.

"To the training room. Now before I make you hang over the chasm." Four growled. Zach sprinted off.

"You wouldn't have?"

"Only for three and a half minutes. And maybe a muffin. Or two."

"Or three. Don't deny it Four, you'd eat them all!" Six retorted, they were laughing joking and bickering as though Venus wasn't there. Perhaps she wasn't. Only she was, there enough so that they took enough care not to state their real names. But, perhaps that was the caution they took anyways in public places.

If it wasn't for Venus stumbling and gasping as her fragile ribs did something odd, both Four and Six probably would have forgotten the initate. As it was though, Venus did do something to her rib and she stumbled, falling forward. Four grasped her tighter to him and Six forgot about the iniates closeness to HER (six's) boyfriend in that moment.

"Do you need help there?" From anyone else at any other time Venus probably would have scowled and pushed them away growling 'I'm capable' but she was in pain. And lots of it. So she nodded, grimicing through the pain as the two older dauntless members hauled her upright. From that moment on to the moment reaching the training room Venus was supported by both Four and Six. And they both kept an eye on her.

Reaching the training room was easy enough. opening the door was fine. Venus leant half on the wall half on Six whilst Four opened it and went inside. "When can I go in?"

"When you aren't about to collapse." Six returned.

"What are they doing in there?"

"Practice fighting or beating up the punching bags."

"How much more fighting?"

"Another day."

"Then what?"

"Guns." Six replied simply, helping Venus stand. "Ready to go in?"

Venus nodded. She was feeling giddy inside for some reason. Giddy like she always did when she thought of Hawk. It intensified if Venus _looked _at the bloody blond! The girl could make the Amity in her return! _That damn girl will be the death of me. _Venus thought to herself as she was helped by Six into the training room.

As the door opened Venus first smelt the sweat mixed with Dauntless metal and then she heard the panting breath behind the smack of skin hitting fabric and the cries of pain as someone's punch or kick strikes home. Then Venus saw it. The large room hadn't changed. And nor had the iniates. Not really. Some were preparing to fight others while two girls who Venus recognised as Lucy and Jaz looked rather sad. Probably by the missing member of their Trio, Varity.

Then Venus saw Four standing by a punching bag. Talking calmly to an initate with shoulder length blond hair. The girl turned her head slightly and Venus caught a glimpse of gleaming blue eyes behind pale rose tinged skin. Venus looked away hurriedly, and made her way to one of the benches pushed against the wall.

The blond haired, blue eyed girl saw her and her plush lips bent into a glorious smile as she rushed over. "Ros- Venus!" The girl corrected, throwing herself down on the bench next to Venus.

"Hawk!" Venus returned with similar enthusiasm. "How are you?"

Hawk waved her hand through the air before draping Venus in a hug. "THe better, and more _important _question is: How the hell have **you **been doing?" Venus smiled.

"Alright."

"Alright?" Hawk repeated.

"Alright." Venus nodded.

"Five ribs broken. Broken nose. Bruised up face and body. Oh, lets not forget that you were KNOCKED OUT for _sixteen _and a fucking _half _hours!" Hawk cried out, slightly melodramatically. "And you're **_al-bloody-right._**_"_

Venus nodded. "Yep. Bloodied and bruised."

Hawk laughed. "You're one fucking tough muffin you know that?"

Blushing, Venus shrugged in reply. It wasn't much of a response, but it was apparently enough.

Hawk stood. "I'm fighting first."

"Go beat some ass for me." Venus responded, shifting slightly. Her ribs hurt and Venus moved back.

Hawk didn't respond.

Watching the fight Venus bit her lip. Hard. So hard it bled. _stop it. She'll be __**fine.**_Venus scolded herself.

Hawk won, though she came out with as much blood and bruises on her as James did. Possibly more.

Lunchtime came around and Hawk dragged Venus into the dining room where they ate hamburgers (or veggie burgers) and downed multipul glasses of some juice. Henry _claimed _it was Orange, Apple and something called a Mango. But the girls didn't really believe him. The juice tasted okay though.

When the group of Pheonix, Henry, Hawk and Venus made their way into the training room again, a plump woman wearing a blue pantsuit was standing there, arms crossed. The woman's Fire red hair was pinned off her face by two sky blue hair slides, and she wore heels that really weren't suitable for the terrain she was in.

Four and Six stood a little ways away, rolling their eyes at each other. Apparently this woman wasn't a friend of theirs.

"Initates, this is the Erudite leader Agnes McKevor." Four announced.

No one spoke.

"Hi." Agnes said placidly. Her voice rocketing off the walls. "Oh, it is loud isn't it?"

Hawk glared at Agnes.

"I am, as Four-" She sneered at his name, "So _kindly _said, the leader of Erudite."

"So why are you here?" Hawk questioned.

"I'm getting to that." Agne's voice turned tight. "It is in my best interest, for the government and the way the city is run-" She smirked. _Was that meant to be a joke? _Venus wondered mentally. _Certainly wasn't very good. _

"We need your opinions." Venus didn't realise she'd drowned the woman out.

Fuck.

What opinion?

On what matter?

Fuck.

Venus had missed the 'speech'

"I'm sure we'll all... Dwell on it." Hawk replied smoothly for the group. Pheonix shoved Hawk, glaring.

"We deeply appologise for her unacceptable behaviour Ma'am." Pheonix managed through gritted teeth. "But as she said. We'll get back to you on that one."

"No." Agnes's voice rose high through the room. "No Fiona Adams.-"

"Its _Pheonix." _Pheonix growled at the woman. "Fiona doesn't _exist _any more. She died when I jumped."

Agnes sucked in a deep breath and tottered over to the initate. "Look here _sweetie-_" Why was her voice sugar coated and yet as sweet as a lemon three days old? "I don't really care what your name is."

Pheonix drew herself up to full height and glared at the woman with the same face features as her. "Shut. Up and get on with your job. Bitch. You have no controll over me here." Pheonix bit her lip and slumped as soon as Agnes turned around and strutted off.

A flurry of words and mixed up babbling opinions took place and Agnes scribbled as fast as her hand could on a navy booklet.

Four stood next to Pheonix. Agnes left. "Follow us." He lead the group to the chasm. "Hang over for five minutes."

"Why?"

"Do it." Four growled.

Pheonix swung her legs over the barrier and gripped the bar with all her might. She hung there fine for the first minute and a half. Then a large spray of water splashed over her and the already fridgid bar.

Pheonix sucked in a deep breath and we watched her fingers slip. Pheonix quickly grabbed hold of the next bar down where she hung fine for yet another minute. Then her arms started to shake. Her knuckles turned white.

"Two and a half more minutes." Henry called.

Pheonix smiled quickly before adjusting her grip on the wet bar. She slipped a little more until she was just clinging on by her fingertips. Pheonix gasped.

"Two minutes."

Another gasp and Pheonix slipped to the next rung down. She cried out in pain as her arms struggled. She was on the bottom rung and we could only see her pale fingers and knuckles turning paler by the second.

Henry leaned over the side. "One and a half minutes." He looked pained. Henry chewed on his bottom lip. "You can do it!" Thirty seconds passed and Henry still watched. Pheonix's fingers stayed on. Then one hand slipped.

Henry yelped. "Thirty seconds." "Twenty five."

Henry gripped the bar. "Twenty." Another gasp from Pheonix. "Fifteen."

Pheonix wailed in pain. Venus figured she was swinging. Dangling.

Another large splash of water. Henry's death grip on the bar tightened. "Ten." Pheonix said something Venus couldn't make out. "You can do it Pheonix! Only Five, Four. Three. Two. One! You're done."

"Help- Help me up." Pheonix cried. Another splash attacked her and Henry's hand shot out, gripping the wrist of the hand that held the bar.

He turned, staring intently at Venus and Hawk. Venus let Hawk go and led the way to where Pheonix was dangling.

"Up you get."

Neither Six nor Four stopped the group from helping Pheonix up.

"Why- Why did you make me do that?" Pheonix panted.

"You disrespected a leader." Four said simply.

"One that's a total ass and hates me now." Pheonix grumbled quietly, but turned and followed the group back to the training room.

The fights continued. Venus felt better by Six O'Clock when training ended. "Two hours until dinner. You're free to go." Six shouted, waving the group off.

Venus leapt up, winced and trotted to Pheonix, Henry and Hawk. "Lets go get Tattoos!" She announced. Hawk laughed.

"Why?"

"I want to surprise my parents when- if- they come visiting." Venus replied, dragging Hawk out. Her hand tingled where it grasped Hawks, and she beamed.

Pheonix and Henry hurried after them, and the group wandered through the darkened tattoo parlour. A woman, about thirty, with a blond streak in her Orange hair came over. "Hi, how may I help you?"

Pheonix smiled, "Um. Can I get this please?" the design Pheonix held up was of a bird bursting into flame.

"Where would you want it?"

"Where do you suggest?" Pheonix asked, following the woman.

Henry turned to a man with more tattoos than bare skin and passed him a design. "This please."

"Follow me." The man's gruff voice reminded Venus of Dixon's- the crazy man in the Dauntless hospital.

Hawk wandered around the store, humming insistantly to herself.

Venus bit her lip as she survayed her two choices. A group of roses surrounded by vine like swirls. Or a blood red butterfly dripping red blood with the words '_Only the brave survive death' _scrawled below in neat cursive.

"Why not put them together?" A woman with a thin figure and dark hair questioned. "I'm Tori. I do work here." The woman, Tori, laughed. "Come on. I can tattoo you." Tori lead Venus into a side room and started working.

"What's your name?"

"Venus." Venus smiled warily as Tori prepared the needles.

"Where do you want this tattoo?"

Venus pointed to her right shoulder/arm area. "Here."

"Okay." And Tori set to work.

Almost twenty minutes of small talk later Venus's tattoo was finished. "Take care of that. It'll hurt for a bit but the pain will go away."

"Thank you Tori."

"Anytime. Will I be seeing you in here again sometime soon?"

"Perhaps." Venus responded, smiling as she waved quickly and left the room to search for her friends.

Pheonix and Henry were standing outside, leaning on the wall, watching something happening in the Pit.

Hawk was no where to be seen.

"Where's Hawk?" Venus inquired as she approched Pheonix and Henry. "What are your tattoos?"

Pheonix didn't even jump, though Henry flinched slightly.

"I've got a Phoenix bursting into flame! They burn and then a baby bird is born from the ashes to start a new life. Isn't that really cool?" Pheonix exclaimed. "It also has sparks going everywhere which is bloody epic!"

Henry laughed. "I've got: _Only god can judge me _across my chest and two owls, one taking off and one still perched on a branch too!"

"Where's the last one?" Venus pestered.

"My back." Henry responded.

"Where's Hawk?"

"Still being tattooed." Pheonix announced.

The trio waited. And waited.

And then. "Hi guys! Sorry it took so long!" Hawk called, striding through the tattoo parlour.

"It's fine." Henry waved her appology away. "What'd you get?"

Hawk pushed her hair out of the way and pulled her shirt down so the group could see the nape of her neck. A compus in marroon and black.

"Why?"

"So I don't get lost." Hawk smiled.

"You're afraid of being lost?"

Hawk shook her head. "No. Of loosing myself." And with that she took Venus's arm and tugged her towards the dorms.

"Loosing yourself? What does that mean?"

"I don't want to be a copy of someone else. I want to forever stay true to myself."

"Seriously?" Venus halted in the middle of the pit and bore her green eyes into Hawk's blue ones.

"Not really. But it's hard to explain."

"We have time."

"Not enough." Hawk shook her head and started to walk again.

Venus dug her heels in. "I'm not moving."

"You're being immature." Hawk countered.

"I'm not. Moving."

"Fine. I'll leave you here." Hawk let Venus's arm go.

"No you won't."

"Yeah. Yeah I will." Hawk shook her head disbelievingly before turning back and crossing her arms. "What tattoo did you get?"

Venus rolled up her sleeve and showed off her roses/bleeding butterfly/word tattoo.

"Its very... pretty." Hawk started slowly. "Very... You."

"You haven't known me that long."

"I'm assuming." Hawk barked out a short, curt laugh.

"Assuming. Shooming. Schmoozing." Venus mocked.

"Shooming?" Hawk giggled, grabbing Venus's hand. "I'm not Schmoozing either." She retorted. "I have no one to _schmooze _with."

'_I can help you there.' _Venus thought _'I'm up for some schmoozing.' _But Hawk was already mumbling under her breath about how she didn't understand what Shooming was. To be honest, Venus didn't know either. But that was hardly the point.

"We're doing more fighting tomorrow. Then knife throwing. Then gun shooting."

"Then what?" Henry and Pheonix had caught up to their friends.

"Haven't the faintest." Hawk called over her shouler, pushing open the doors to the dorms.

No one was in, surprisingly enough so Henry voted he'd take a shower and if the girls would kindly _not _watch he'd be very gratefull. To that the girls snorted and said 'like there'd be anything _to _see. Not that we'd want to check to make sure but still.'

The three girls sat in a circle on Pheonix's bed. "So Pheonix, and boy catch your eye?" Hawk asked, leaning towards the red haired girl.

Pheonix hummed quietly before reply. "There is one. He's this _really _cute Dauntless born."

"Which one?"

"Tall, broad shouldered? Silvery blue hair? He's our age?"

"The third Dauntless born to jump?" Henry asked, appearing beside his bed.

"Yeah. Him."

"His name is Salt. He's a real joker." Henry announced, plopping next to the girls.

"You are the only boy I've ever known to willingly join a girls conversation about _boys._" Venus exclaimed.

"He's always been that way." Pheonix laughed.

"Have not."

"Have too."

"Have not!"

"Nuh-uh. You're a total girl at heart."

"Shut it Pheonix!"

"Nah!"

* * *

**Sup ya'll! **

**K. Never saying that again. Ever.**

**Anywhore. What'd you think?**

**Love you all.**

**I have a few idea's for the next chapter, but leave some in the reviews or PM me. I promise I don't bite (buut I can throw knives. You have been forewarned.) xD**

**-MM**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Hi Everyone.**

**So, I still don't own anything. Probably won't. Ever. :3 **

**Before I start I wish to thank and dedicate this story to the lovely, lovely********_DaughterOfTheHuntress_****** **Seriously. Thank you so, so, so much for checking out my story and reading and then reviewing. It means the WORLD to me. :) And I love the Tat's too, I spent so much time putting thought into the tattoos. You loving them is just... Oh wow. 4 **

**On with the story. *marches off* **

* * *

"Hawk! Hawk! Hawk!" A voice chanted, it sounded like some sacrifice ritual. But Hawk was standing in the inky blackness, arms swinging around as she tried not to hit anything. There was no bloody lightswitch and Hawk could feel the area compressing. The air become tighter, thicker. Like fog, but difficult to breath in.

"HAWK!" The voice was louder now.

Hawk twisted wildly, throwing her body around. Trying to find the owner of the dislocated voice.

"HAWK!" Who owned that voice? Hawk thought. She jerked awake and flung forward, panting hard. Her eyes snapped open and she stared into the worried eyes of Pheonix and Venus.

"We're going on a feild trip then Varity's funeral will be held after lunch. We have to go." Venus announced, she was sitting on Hawk's bed, watching the sweating girl carefully.

"Are you okay Hawk? You were having a fit. It looked like you were being tortured." Pheonix leaned in slowly, inspecting the ex-candor girls face.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. Nightmare." Hawk panted, sliding out of bed.

"Muffin?" Venus offered, Hawk gladly accepted it as she slid out of her black slacks, and fitted black tank and into black jeans and a loose t-shirt with her boots and jacket added on top.

Hawk was only just calming down when Four and Six entered the room, hands clasped. Upon gathering raised eyebrows and low whistles the couple leaped apart. They apparently hadn't noticed their hands enclosed around their partners.

"Field trip. Be at the train tracks in Fifteen minutes." Six shouted, her smile off her face. The trainers left the room and their was a rush of initates scrambling for clothes or brushing their hair in a hope to look somewhat nice.

Hawk rubbed her eyes sleepily, trying to shake off the thought of her Nightmare. She wasn't scared of the dark. But she'd been terrified then, only when the space compressed though.

Shrugging it off as a nightmare and nothing more Hawk joined Pheonix, Henry, and Venus at the door. The group of four **(A/N: Hehe... :P) **stumbled into the low lighted pit and towards spiral metal stairs on the opposite in hopes to reach the train tracks. "They didn't tell us where the tracks were." Henry pointed out.

"They pointed to these stairs in the Tour." Pheonix objected. "Six said the tracks were up here." She lead the way, Hawk taking up the back as Henry let Venus and Hawk be close together.

Hawk tuned out the bickering between Pheonix and Henry and focused on the swing of Venus's hair as she jogged up the stairs, creating somewhat of a racket. Not that the racket was distiguishable from the rowdy shouting and chaos of the Dauntless' life-style, but still. The clanging rang in her ears even as the group reached Four and Six on the platform.

"Welcome." Four said. Hawk suspected he had to stop himself from adding 'to dauntless' or something on the end.

"To where? A platform that looks the same as every other platform in the city?" Hawk let out. She didn't remember letting her mouth say that. But sixteen years in Candor taught her to speak her thoughts without thought.

"This platform." Four said dryly, raising his eyebrows.

Hawk rolled her eyes. "We can see that."

"You were the one that asked." Four smirked.

Hawk huffed and turned away. It was to early for an arguement. She remembered standing in her kitchen in Candor, debating over whether Cerial was better than Toast or the other way around. What topping was best on Toast? Was Cornflakes better than Muslie? Which was healthier? Debating was part of life in Candor. It was part of the reason Hawk had left, she had no interest in seeing everyone elses veiw on the matter. Especally not over breakfast foods and NOT at six in the morning.

Hawk blinked as Venus snapped her fingers infront of Hawk's face. "Earth to Hawk. You in there?"

"Yeah." Hawk replied slowly, dragging the vowels out longer than nessesary.

Venus didn't reply right away. There was a loud noise and then the rest of the iniates appeared on the platform. "Do you want help with your hair?" Venus asked. Hawk just turned around so Venus could run her fingers through Hawk's hair, detangling it as best she could.

Hawk shivered lightly beneath her jacket as Venus softly brushed the back of her neck with her fingers, her fingers splitting the knots slowly, carefully as to not ruin Hawk's hair.

"Cold?" Venus asked, she noticed Hawk shiver. Shit.

"No." Hawk declined. "Quite warm actually." Hawk bit her lip.

Venus laughed. Her laugh was like a tinkling bell, or windchimes in the summer breeze. It was quiet a nice laugh in Hawk's-not-so-humble-opinion.

A whistle blew, and unneeded headlights flicked across the shaddows on the building. The intiates gathered on the side of the platform and as the train breezed by they leaped on. Some grabbing the handles, others diving onto the train, and some, like Jaz, grabbing someone's hand and hauling themselves in.

Once situated inside, the iniates, and Four and Six, were silent. For about two seconds.

"Where are we going?"

"How will this help our progress in training?"

"Will there be a possibilty of dying on this trip?"

Four rolled his eyes and didn't answer. He turned his back and leaned against the doorway of the train, staring out into the distance.

Six pursed her lips. "Can't Tell you. Can't Tell you. And Can't tell you." She replied before joining her partner at the door. She was looking ahead, while Four was staring at the sky in a fashion that made him seem lost in thought. Dreaming about a far off world.

The initates stood around the same car. Hawk payed very little attention to anything happening around her. With her head bowed and her arms crossed Hawk leaned back against the train and let the rattle of the car shaking on the quick moving vehical calm her.

It wasn't until Pheonix slapped Hawk to bring her back to reality and Venus pulled Hawk into the group of iniates who were preparing to jump that Hawk realised she'd drowned out everything.

Some people almost fell, doing dive rolls and coming out fine ish. There were some who tumbled ungracefully and rolled along the ground. Then there we some who landed on their feet and grimiced. Hawk was a tumbler. Pheonix was a dive roller and both Venus and Henry landed on their feet. Neither Four nor Six showed that the leap had affected them-if it had.

"Do they _feel _pain?" Hawk wondered aloud to Venus, who giggled.

The group stood still for a moment before realising where they were. A fence was patrolled by pairs of Dauntless soldiers placed every hundred metres or so. Not any fence. THE fence.

Hawk shivered lightly. "We aren't... _leaving _the city are we?"

Six laughed, there was no humour in it though. The laugh sounded forced. "No." She replied. "Go talk to a member. We're learning about one of the jobs you Could end up doing."

Hawk trudged over to a man with long, slicked back curls reaching his ears and olive tanned skin. "Hi." She muttered.

"I'm Carter." The man stuck out his hand. He had a thick accent, it was hard to understand slightly.

"Hawk." she paused. "What's it like working out here?"

"Not to bad." Carter replied. "There'll be another group coming from the compound in a few hours. Then we'll catch the train back to the compound and eat dinner, sleep and hop on the train at lunch."

"How many shifts are there?"

"A lot." Carter replied. He went into explaining the way the shifts worked etc. But Hawk didn't really listen. His voice sounded like a bee, or white noise constantly humming. "So, that's how the shifts work. Interesting right?"

Hawk looked at him, smiled lightly and nodded her head. "How long have you worked here?"

"Since initation." He replied. "Me and Elaine- My wife-" Carter geastured to the girl he was partnered with. Her hair was a black bob, choppily cut and framing her angular face. "We got married two years after being placed as partners working on the Fence Guard. Now our oldest kid is going to choose his faction in two years. It's rather intimidating, the choosing."

Hawk nodded. "Who's your son?"

"Aaron. He has three siblings, Raven, Thantos and Ivy." Carter announced. "Raven is turning thirteen this year, Thantos and Ivy are both Eleven."

"Cool." She remembered a boy called Aaron in the playground. A short Dauntless boy with hot pink spikes. Only Raven had her black hair natural. Thantos generally had his hair rainbow and swishing across his face while Ivy died hers blue and white. They stuck together as best they could at school. The four musketeers they were called. Hawk decided she should ask more about the fence. "Do you work only on this side?"

"Generally." Carter nodded. "We normally have stations. This is the East side of the Fence, and it's closest to Amity head quarters." He droned on about the fence and stations.

"What about the gates?" Hawk cut in. "How many are there?"

"Around Five to seven."

"Are they all on this side?" Hawk frowned.

Carter shook his head, his black curls swinging. "Nope. Only two are."

"Two?" Hawk pouted thoughtfully. "Soo, if there's only one used by Amity, what are the rest for?" She asked.

Carter shrugged. "We don't get told. For the other gates, and this one if you aren't Amity, you need a letter from one of the leaders of your Faction to get you in or out of the gate. And we've gotta check you when you're comin' back into the city." Carter frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. "You aren't thinking of running away are you?"

Hawk shook her head quickly. "Oh no. Just Curious."

"Curiosity Killed the cat." Carter told Hawk. He nodded behind her. "Run along, the train will be coming soon." Hawk turned and sprinted towards the tracks. Sure enough the train approched and Hawk had to have both Venus and Pheonix help her jump on.

"You need to get better at catching the train." Four told Hawk. Standing eight inches away and looming over her.

Hawk nodded, barely blinking. Four turned away and peered out of the Train Car door. Staring into the lunchtime sky.

The group leapt onto the platform and raced down the metal spiral stair, whooping and laughing. Dauntless members were gathering in the Pit, and there was a group of Dauntless with Cake and booze at the back. Five Dauntless, including Will, stood at the front. Hawk presumed they were the leaders.

"Join us Initates... And Four and Six of course." Will called, waving the group into the gathering crowd. "As many of you may know, and many may not, we are here to celebrate the death of a Transfer initated who went by the name of _Varity._" Will started. He said a speech, then raised his beer bottle. "TO AVERY! TO DAUNTLESS! TO BRAVERY!" He shouted. Hawk could see Christina a little ways off, rolling her eyes dramatically at another woman with a shaved head.

The party began. In just under a minute almost EVERY Dauntless member over the age of Seventeen was drunk and going mental. "Is this just an excuse for everyone to get drunk?" Zach yelled over the noise to Eli, Jaz and Hawk.

Hawk shrugged. "They do that anyway. I think this is just how they do funerals in Dauntless." Zach's mouth fell open and Hawk set a hand on his shoulder, forgetting he wasn't used to physical contact. Jaz's eyes grew wide and Eli's face turned a shade paler. Hawk turned quickly and skipped towards Pheonix and Venus.

"Come on!" Venus shouted. "Henry said that getting peircings would be a good idea!" She grabbed Hawks hand and dragged the tall blond to a dark area next to the tattoo parlour. A big burly man was attacking Henry's face with needles, Henry's face was beaming, and he sent his friends thumbs up.

Pheonix walked away, towards a thin girl with two silver balls on her top lip and two studs in her eyebrow and her ears covered.

Venus dissapeared, following a short man with more muscles than were countable. And Hawk was alone. She opted to get her ears peirced, and something called 'snakebites'.

Returning from her adventure with the burly man who peirced Henr, Hawk spied her friends watching the festives. Venus had two rings on the same side of her lower lip, and a ring in her right nostril while Pheonix had the same peircings as the girl, plus spider bites. And the bridge of her nose was done (and Pheonix had two black eyes). Henry just had two eyebrow studs and a bull ring.

"It's Visiting day in a week." Henry pointed out, turning away from the party.

"Seems weird doesn't it?" Pheonix licked her lips. "You know, that we'll be seeing our parents again."

Venus stared at the floor. "This music is giving me a headache. I think I'll go lay down for a minute." She waved as she left the three friends standing there. Hawk snuck into the crowd and grabbed two slices of cake, much to the amusement of Pheonix and Henry.

As she did so, Hawk noticed something, or rather someone, from the corner of her eye. A boy with blue-silver hair, a lopsided smile and shining blue-grey eyes. Hawk smile breifly at him before realising that he was staring past her. To Pheonix. Hawk stepped over. "Enjoying the view?" She asked.

Salt jumped.

"Salt right? I'm Hawk." Hawk stuck her hand out and Salt took it.

"Yeah. You're Venus's girlfriend right?" He eyed Hawk.

Hawk chortled. "No, no. God I wish, but no." Hawk grinned evily. "You know. Pheonix doesn't bite."

"Thats her name?" Salt turned to stare wide-eyed at Hawk.

"Yeah. She isn't nameless." Hawk nodded. "She doesn't bite. I have to admit, she's a tad intimidating, but she's like a teddy bear."

"Hug-able?"

Hawk choked back another laugh, shaking her blond curls. "No, no. Not at all. I was thinking _friendly. _I've never tried hugging her. Maybe you could and report back to me on her hug-abilty?"

Salt shook his head, staring at the ground.

"You're scared?"

Salt shook his head. "No. I'm shy." He objected.

Hawk's eyes gleamed with something... something that made Salt pull back. "Come." Hawk yelled over the music, grabbing the Dauntless Born's hand and dragging him towards Pheonix.

"PHEONIX!"

"WHAT?" The girl shouted back, turning. She stopped, stared wide eyed and all words faltered. "I Uh... You bitch." Pheonix managed.

"Pheonix, this is Salt. Salt, this is Pheonix. Be safe!" Hawk called, pushing Henry away from the two.

~oOo~

**Pheonix's POV:**

It wasn't that she was _scared _to talk to the boy. Of course she wasn't. But she wasn't expecting Hawk to LEAVE HER ALONE with Mr-Hi-I'm-totally-adorable-and-you-can't-resist-me. "H-Hi." Pheonix's voice shook lightly, and she blinked at the ground.

"Hi." Salt returned. "Want to go somewhere, quieter perhaps?" He asked, offering Pheonix his hand. Pheonix stared at his hand, then back at Salt's face.

"I... uh... Sure. Why not." She took his hand and let him weave through the crowd, watching the way his shirt rumpled with his movements. Pheonix saw Hawk and Henry leaning against the wall, both eating cake. Stuff them. Pheonix wanted cake!

Pheonix realised that Salt was leading her up the narrow paths, and along one of the many wonky halls. There was a bench pressed against the wall and Salt sat on that.

"So uh... indroductions?" Pheonix offered. She'd never really gotten to know someone that well. Most of the conversations she'd had with ANYONE in Erudite were about some sort of knowledge. Unless it was with Henry, who was the closest thing to a sibling Pheonix had. Henry was to protective over Pheonix in Erudite to let her date anyways.

"You first." Salt told her graciously, smiling.

"Um. I'm Pheonix, I'm sixteen and a half. Duh." She laughed nervously. "I've never really done this whole sort of thing. I'm an Erudite Transfer... I don't know what else to say."

"Tell me about Erudite." Salt leant towards her, leaning his square chin on his hand.

"Um... Okay." Pheonix mumbled. "It's nice, I guess. The whole area of the Headquarters is Seventy-Five percent Library's. Ten percent Labs, Computer rooms or whatever. And the last fifteen percent or so is Living spaces."

Salt's mouth was creating a small 'o'.

"It's amazing to look at. A maze of blue and/or white really. My old house that I grew up in was alternating shades of Blue with creme or off white area's. Even the bathroom was blue." Pheonix laughed again. "We _had _to wear and least one artical of blue clothing on us at all times. When I decided I was moving factions I begain dressing darker, like Navys and stuff. But apparently it was to much like Black. So I had a bright blue ribbon I tied around my wrist. That didn't suffice either apparently, so I took to carrying a teal rag in my pocket. I'd wave it in my teachers faces laughing 'I've got blue on me! See!' They hated me for that."

"What about Henry?" Salt seemed actually interested. "Are you two siblings or...?" He trailed off. But the unspoken word was dancing in his eyes.

"We're just friends. We've been friends since we were very little. He's the closest thing to a sibling I have. I'm an only child you see. Well, I was. My mom was pregnant when I moved factions. But, she was glad to be rid of me. I was just eating up her resources I guess. She never seemed to like me. I was an accident. A mistake. I presume she has at least one kid to keep her mind off me." Pheonix stared at her hands. "Henry has two younger siblings, and one older. All still in Erudite."

"You miss them don't you?" Salt smiled, sliding closer to Pheonix on the bench.

Pheonix nodded.

"Is it hard? Switching Factions?"

Pheonix shrugged. "I guess." She chewed her lip. "I was Erudite remember? I calculated _everything _I did. I thought out everything that changing to any of the factions would do. I ruled out Abnegation when I was three. I remember my father telling me about them, their simple life and forgetting themselves. Non of the kids seemed to have fun." Pheonix looked up from her hands. "I didn't like the idea of being a Candor." She smiled weakly. "I remember when I was seven to ten there were three Candor's who were in my class. They said whatever truth came to their mind, and they didn't care if it hurt others. I decided I didn't want to be the cause of others Misery. And I lie to easily."

"So why not Amity?"

"To violent. I remember punching a boy for telling me that Henry and I couldn't be friends. A Dauntless kid helped me beat him up. And I was often seen arguing with my mom. We rarely saw I to eye on things."

"A dauntless kid?"

Pheonix nodded. "Yeah. Dark, Dark, Dark brown eyes. Cherry hair? Slim? Girl?"

"Relaine." Salt leaned back against the rocky wall. "She's a year older than us. Dauntless." He laughed. "She's bloody dangerous with her fists. Forget Guns and Knives being potentially dangerous, she's a weapon with her eyes blindfolded and hands tied behind her back."

Pheonix grinned. "Yeah her. The Amity kids all looked at me like I was going to kill them if they so much as _looked _at me."

"You could have stayed in Erudite though?"

Pheonix shook her head. The reply was clear enough in her eyes. '_my aptidute test said Dauntless.'_

"Really?"

Pheonix nodded. "I think it was killing the dog."

"Oh, Right." Salt replied. They sat for a moment in silence.

"What about you? Growing up a Dauntless seems pretty interesting." Pheonix observed, waving her arms about.

Salt laughed. "Yeah. Just a bit wild." He sat up straight. "My Mom works in the Kitchens and my Dad is a Dauntless Leader. He's the big burly guy with two full sleeves and the chest, neck, back and leg tattoos?"

"The one standing nearest to Will on the left?" Pheonix asked, remembering the speech for Varity's funeral. She'd almost forgotten that was the reason she wasn't training.

Salt nodded. "Yeah. Nile DeCoup. My mom is called Reeva. I'm the middle of Three. My older brother is called Diablo. It means Devil, everyone calls him Dia though. No one really knows why. My younger sister is called Cabina. We call her Cabbage 'cause thats the colour of her eyes and her hair. And the only food she _refuses _to eat."

"Were you born called Salt?"

Salt shook his head. "No."

Pheonix knew she shouldn't ask, but there was this burning desire to know. Curiosity. A trait that the Erudite held. A trait she grew up having. A trait that would probably get her beaten up. Pheonix didn't remember asking the question, but she remembered Salt's reply. "Perhaps someday you'll find out why my nickname is Salt... And what my real name is." Pheonix had barely managed to nod and supress her deadly curiosity as Salt moved on in his story.

"I grew up here, in the compound. My parents live up in the top top of the buidling. In where the flooring is Glass." He paused. "I grew up with all the crazyness of Dauntless, learning daily how to punch, kick and fire a gun. I was taught knife throwing and how to read other people in fights. It's great fun." He grinned, a toothy grin with his white teeth gleaming in the dim light. "We went to school every morning. Got there on the train. We came back- on the train. It was great fun. We all knew what carrage we would get into. We'd pile in and sit cross legged on the floor, or lean against the walls. Some would lean out the carriage doors and laugh into the wind." Salt chewed on his lower lip. "I dyed my hair twenty three times in the past sixteen years." He announced. "Very few on Dauntless standards."

"Any tattoos?" Pheonix asked.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Salt winked. Pheonix blushed and pulled her shirt up to show her side, which held her phoenix.

"A Phoenix for Pheonix." Salt observed. Pheonix let her shirt drop as she looked back at Salt. Salt's shirt was lying on the ground. His mucles rippled lightly as he shifted so Pheonix could see better. The dauntless symbol was on his right pectoral muscle. On his left arm Salt had a full sleeve of ocean and sea based things. Waves and things crashing into each other with sea foam and a grey-blue theme. He laughed at her face. "Yeah, it's a bit impressive huh?"

"When did you get that?"

"Two days before the Aptitude Test. I knew what I was chosing anyway." Salt explained. He turned around so Pheonix could see his back.

A large tattoo of two fish swimming together in a sort of Yin-Yang symbol. One fish was white with a large black circle. The other was black with a large white circle.

"What are they?" Pheonix asked, staring.

"Koi. They're Koi fish. And this symbol is the Yin-Yang symbol. It represents a lot of things. But my family believe in the Zodiac signs as well. I was born under pisces."

"Do you like the Sea? Water? The Ocean?"

Salt shook his head slightly as he retreived his shirt. "It looks nice. But it isn't really for me. Not much chancet to be around it though huh?" Salt grinned. He stood, tugging his shirt on, and offered Pheonix his hand. "Coming?"

Pheonix took his hand gladly, and the pair walked back towards the party, their hands together, fingers entwined.

Meeting Salts father wasn't what Pheonix planned, but the pair ran into him halfway down a narrow staircase.

"SALT!" His father boomed, just loud enough to be heard over the music. "Son! How nice to see you." He laughed and took a swig from his drink. "I best be off now son. But first, who is the pretty lady?"

Salt blushed. "This is Pheonix. She's a Transfer initate from Erudite."

Nile scrunched up his face before offering a thick hand. "Welcome, Pheonix, To Dauntless. I hope you survive Initation." He smiled grandly. "Though, I'm sure you'll be just fine." Nile winked and strode off, greeting another Dauntless man in a firm hug.

"He's drunk?"

"Yeah. Not really like that. Normally a lot um... how do you say this kindly?" Salt paused. "Sophisticated I guess. He still has the Dauntless edge though, but he's alot quieter when he isn't drunk."

"Is he drunk often?"

"Is he Abnegation?" Pheonix was unsure of what that meant, so didn't reply.

Returning to the initates dorm later that night, after spending the whole afternoon with Salt and his friends, Pheonix's face hurt from smiling and laughing. But god, it felt so NICE to be around him.

Upon entering the dorm Pheonix was bombarded with questions from Hawk, Venus and Henry. Well, less from Henry and more from the girls.

"He's _lovely." _Pheonix sighed dreamily, "His hand's are smooth on the top, but his fingers and palms are lightly calloused. And Oh god. He has a full sleeve of tattoos, plus his back." Pheonix grunted. "Sexy. As. Fuck."

Venus and Hawk laughed, and the three girls continued gossiping until ten or so. They didn't even notice Henry stand and leave, his face pointing to the floor, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Night." Pheonix mumbled as she tumbled into bed.

"Night." Hawk copied, pulling herself onto her bed.

"Night." Venus finished sleepily, blinking her eyes as she too, crawled into the bed.

* * *

**Hi.**

**So the ending was really, really, really crappy. And I'm totally sorry. But I finished this at twelve fourty in the morning. Really fucking tired. I'll probably correct it later... maybe.**

**Anywhores, I hope you enjoyed the Chapter. If I didn't mention it before, I don't own anything except my OC'S and the plot bunnys. **

**-MM. xoxo. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**So Heellooo again. **

**Still don't own anything. (or as one of my friends would say: I don't own Jack-Shit!) **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Hawk's POV:**

The training room, at five in the morning, was freezing cold. Venus was shivering even as she moved around, practicing fighting techniques. The two girls- Hawk and Venus- had very little sleep, as Hawk tried, and tried again and again to get Venus up to par with fighting. They'd seen the ranks, and Venus was only just above the red line.

"This fight could mean you either stay or go." Hawk told her friend as Venus blocked a roundhouse kick and swung a punch at Hawk.

They finished when Venus got Hawk on the ground for the third time.

"Should we go have two hours sleep?" Hawk offered, pushing herself up until she stood.

"UP! UP! UP!" Four and Six shouted. "IN THE TRAINING ROOM IN TEN!"

Hawk tumbled out of bed and swapped her clothes over. "Muffin. Me get." She murmured, stumbling from the room, shrugging into her jacket. As Hawk made her way through the pit, dodging around members and young children alike Hawk shook her head, trying to wake up.

"Watch it!" A voice snapped. A tall, broad shouldered man with a pink section in his bleached blond hair growled something before pushing past her.

Hawk sniffed and strode deliberatly into the cafeteria. She grabbed four muffins, shoving one into her mouth Hawk turned. "Excuse me." She mumbled through bites of her large blueberry muffin.

The crowd parted slowly, relcuctantly. Almost as though they wanted her hanging over the Chasm. Hawk broke free from the crowd and jogged the last few hundred meters. She was three minutes early.

Venus, Pheonix and Henry each took a muffin as they waited for the board to be turned around.

Lucy against Pheonix. Henry against James. Venus against Jaz and Hawk against Greg.

Hawk snarled.

She was fourth.

"Hawk, stop it." Pheonix grumbled. "Greg's fast but he has a weak punch. And he's defenceless if you trip him up." She winked, walking away.

Four took the group into a different room. This one had a line of targets along one wall, a table with guns lined on it was standing free in the center. Four pressed a gun into each initate's hands. "Stand at a targert. Feet shoulder width apart." He instructed, standing next to Greg as he instructed. "Inhale. Aim. Exhale. Shoot." Four's voice was firm. Then he demenstrated. Four times, each time hitting exactly the center of the target.

"Excellent Four!" Six praised, "Go ahead. Try it." She smirked.

Hawk stood next to Jaz and Annie, her jaw clenched in determination. She aimed, fired... And Missed.

"Where were you aiming? The wall?" Annie scoffed.

"I'd like you to do better." Hawk returned.

"Sure." Annie shrugged, "Easy." And she shot. She hit the edge of the target. "Done."

Hawk rolled her eyes, tempted to announce she meant the center. But she didn't. Teeth clenched again Hawk stood and fired. The backfire rocked her a few steps back and Hawk grimiced. She shot time after time, and missed. Multipul times.

Everytime except for one. Then she found her groove, Hawk managed to decorate the target with holes around the outside. Venus managed to get a lot in a circle in the center- it looked much like a game the Amity would play involving tapping heads, singing and then running. Hawk never understood it.

Pheonix's target was just decorated with holes, no apparent rhyme or reason to their placement while Henry's holes were creating a cross. A wonky cross. But a cross non the less. For the whole lesson Hawk forced herself to relax enough, prepare for the backfire. Inhale. Aim. Exhale. Shoot. Right at the end Hawk stopped stumbling backwards from the backfire, and only griimiced lightly.

"Alright, it's six. We're done. Meet us at the train tracks at nine. We have an outing." Six shouted, shooing her initates off.

Hawk lead her friends out into the pit. There was a large fight happening, with whistles and encouraging shouts going on. The fighters were the man Hawk had run into earlier and a tall woman with large muscles. "What are they doing?" Henry asked.

"Fighting for Entertainment." A voice announced. Hawk turned her head, Salt. He was leaning against a box of... something... smiling broadly. His square jaw leading to deepset eyes and thin lips with a wide, nose. "Nice to see you all again. I don't believe I've met either of you two." Salt gestured at Henry and Venus.

"Venus." Venus smiled, sticking her hand out. "I'm Hawks friend."

"Henry." Henry muttered, following Venus's example.

"Oh! Pheonix was talking about you." Salt exclaimed.

"Was she?" Henry raised an eyebrow at his friend. "I hope it was all good."

"Yeah, she shower's praise on you." Salt chuckled. "You're very lucky to be so close to her."

"I know. And you fuck her over and you're-" Henry dragged his thumb across his neck, faking a dramatic death face.

Salt laughed, a loud booming that reminded Hawk of thunder late at night. "I understand."

Venus, forever the peace maker and friend creator, started bouncing on her toes. "I was thinking we could get our ears peirced! Wanna come Salt?" She offered, herding the small group away from the fight still continuing in the pit.

"Sure." Salt agreed, letting the short brown haired girl usher him into the peircing store.

"What'da want?" The burly man from the last time the group (minus Salt) had gotten peircings strode over.

"Ears please."

"Any placing? 'Ello Salt."

"Hello Derick." Salt replied somewhat placidly. "I'll just add another stud to my left ear please." Hawk just noticed the long chain of black balls spreading down Salt's left ear.

"Is there anywhere you _don't _have peirced?" She asked.

Salt shrugged. "I guess." He replied. Following Derick away.

A group of workers took an initate each and gave them their requests. Hawk got both her lobes pierced. Venus got her lobes and the top of her right cartalage as well while Pheonix got her Tragus on the left side.

Henry got his lobes gauged.

At Eight fifty all the initates- Dauntless born as well- raced to the tracks. Standing there already were Christina, Will, Four and Six. The train arrived and every initate leaped onto the train. "Okay. So we're playing a Dauntless game- Capture the flag. It'll be Four and Six against Chris and I." Will annouced. "Four, Six. You two pick first."

"I want Pheonix." Six announced.

"Alrighty." Christina laughed. "Salt, get over here."

"Hawk." Hawk shifted next to Pheonix.

"Annie."

"Venus."

"What? You seriously planning on loosing?"

"We need to be able to blame _somebody._" Four responded.

Will shrugged. "Greg."

"Henry."

"Zach."

"Jaz."

The list went on.

I stood next to my friends as we were handed paintball guns. No paintballs. Odd.

"One team jumps off first." Will announced. His team stood on the left side of the train cart. "And hides their flag. The second team does the same. They jump off later."

"Who's jumping first?" Greg asked.

"Six? Four? You want to?"

Six laughed harsly. "What you _want _to give us the advantage?"

"Suit yourself." Will replied.

"We'll take it." Four objected. "Six, stop causing trouble where it isn't needed." Six sniffed in response. "Team. On three." Four called. "One. Two. Three." The group leapt in unison, their pantball guns smacking into their backs.

"Follow us." Six called, they headed towards a large marsh, an old abandoned fair ground stood, a ghost's playground sleeping under a blanket of soft mist.

"Here. Paintballs for you all." Four handed the paintballs out. "Don't waist Ammo. Think up a plan and we'll do that."

Their flag was thrown to the group and Six and Four stood a little ways away.

"What is this? A test?"

"Its a game." A dauntless born with mousy hair and shimmering eyes the colour of honey responded. She held the flag. "I'm Laurna."

"I guessed that, but why aren't they helping?" Hawk returned.

"I suppose it could be a test. If you veiw it as such." Laurna shrugged. "Any suggestions on where to hide this?"

"In the carousel." Henry shouted. Hawk could tell from the gleam in his eyes that he'd thought his suggestion through very well. Henry was sitting on a black horse prancing with it's paint flaking. A once gold and silver pole ran through the base of it's plastic neck. "There's a hole in the rim of the top I bet we could secure it in. Have some hanging down so we aren't cheating."

"What are you? Erudite?" Laurna laughed, stalking over. She followed his carefully laid down instructions and decided she and Henry would sit watch and guard over the flag.

Hawk winked at Henry, who rolled his eyes dramatcially. Venus made a subtle, but cute, heart with her hands at the pair. Pheonix just laughed at her friend's face.

"Hawk, Venus and I can go scout and see where the flag is!" Pheonix offered, earning a curt nod from Four in agreement. The three sprinted off, loading their paintball guns just in case. There was an expanse of abandoned ship cargo holders stacked in rows. "Climb them?" Hawk suggested, she glanced at Pheonix before scaling a rusty brown-red one nearest to her. Shimming onto the top of the now silver and rust boxes Hawk pressed her body as tightly to the top of the box as she could and army-crawled along, careful not to draw to much attention. She could see Pheonix pressed against the side of a navy box, creeping forward. Stopping. Continuing. Scouting?

Venus was no where to be seen until a quick dart showed she was running from box to box, keeping out of direct veiw. She was guarding both Phoenix and Hawk. "See anything?" Venus hissed loudly. Hawk glanced up. There was a tall stack of cargo boxes and a thick clump of trees and bushes. Hawk signalled for Pheonix to check it out as she slid off and landed on the ground with a light 'thump'.

As Venus and Hawk watched Pheonix's back Hawk continued to search the horizon for any flags or the other teams memebers. No one. The three girls hit the ground as the word 'DUCK' was screamed from somewhere behind them. "What the?"

"Our team sent another search group?"

"Apparently so."

One Dauntless born and another transfer were following behind Pheonix, Venus and Hawk.

"The hell?"

"Keep going!" One of the dauntless borns- Xeba?- whisper-shouted. "Go, go! Karta, Eli and Ilia can only send them left for so long." She hissed, shooing them along.

With a moments hesitation the three girls rose to their feet and raced forward. "It's orange, and it's in a tree. They're using two people to protect it." Xeba announced. "Max and Jono. Two tranfers, Greg and Annie? They're patrolling but I think they were distracted." Xeba informed the group. The transfer with her was Lucy. A smiling ex-blond with now rainbow hair that was choppily cut to her ears.

"Lets go." Lucy grinned, cocking her paint ball gun. "I'm cocked and I'm ready to go." She whispered.

Xeba rolled her eyes. Pheonix and Hawk and Venus sprinted into the trees. Shooting anything that moved. "Damn I'm out of ammo." A male voice cursed.

"You bloody buffoon Max!" Then a growl. "Shut it! I've got two balls left." The other boy, Hawk presumed it was Jono, chuckled dryly. She could see Xeba pressed flat to the ground next to her, and at a motion from the dauntless born glanced up. Lucy was perched in a tree, gun pointed at the two unsuspecting figures. Xeba pressed a finger to her lips and smiled. They were waiting.

Pheonix and Venus were standing a meter on either side to the flag. Staring wide eyed at the two boys. They could see Lucy, Xeba and Hawk, and realised at least the Dauntless born had a plan. They went with it. Lifting their guns the girls prepared to shoot.

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here?" The bigger of the boys, the one with ammo- Jono- smirked. He had dirty blond dreadlocks, and a smile that formed Crows feet at the corners of his face. A face to scarred for a boy of his age.

"Nice face." Pheonix spat out, biding for time. She watched Jono's reaction. He raised his gun then smirked.

"Do we have a Candor smartmouth here?"

"Erudite." Pheonix corrected, snarling. She bit back a harsh insult and instead cocked her paint ball gun. "We're waisting daylight Ven."

"There's no Daylight _to _waste." Max crooned, stepping close to Venus. "You can take all the sweet time you'd like." He squealed like a pig when a fat green ball exploded on his back, then another landed on his head, then the back of his neck. Creating a perfect line of bright green splodges.

Venus and Pheonix left the flag abandoned as they attacked Jono with balls, letting Xeba, Hawk and Lucy race forward. Lucy tumbled from the tree and raced forward, grabbing the flag at the same time as Xeba. The friends grinned at each other as Hawk stood on Max, making sure he didn't suddenly attack, dispite his lack of ammo.

Xeba and Lucy scaled a tree together and held the flag high above their head, laughing gleefully. "WE WON!"

Hawk, Pheonix and Venus reluctantly let a very painted Max and Jono stand. "You're good shots." They praised. The group trooped back to the two teams, grinning.

"They shot us!" Max and Jono amitted reluctantly, throwing their hands in the air. Salt raced over to Pheonix and hugged her.

"Good job." He whispered in her ear.

"Thanks." She returned. As the initates piled onto the train again, creating lots of noise and ruckas, another war burst out. Soon every ones clothes were as coloured as the other factions put together, perhaps more so. Laughter filled the night air and then the initates settled down, taking in pairs or groups before they neared the Dauntless HQ platform.

~oOo~

**Six's POV: **

Winning the paintball game against Will and Christina was seriously amazing. It was like being an iniate all over again. Except this time it was like showing that Four and I _could _actually train intitates. Of course, neither Will nor Christina doubted that. But still. It was nice to be recognised for doing something right.

Something other than keeping a boyfriend from hot Dauntless girls.

Seriously? Do dauntless kids just get genes that make them perfectly beautiful? Or are they all magical? If so, can I have some of their genes and/or powers? Please?

I laughed as the initates started a paintball war. It started when one of my initates, Lucy, shot a Dauntless born girl- Xeba- in the back. She retaliated and Lucy moved making Xeba hit another initate. It was practically a war. And no one, not even the four instructers, came out unscathed.

I thought of how Uriah would appriciate that the carefree Dauntless spirit had returned. I was begining to be more hopeful, that because of the turn of Leadership, that Dauntless would return to its old, proud, brave ways. Where we weren't an army of mindless soilders, bearing force to get our ways. Where we weren't controlling our faction through force. Where we weren't basing our pride and choosing our members off physical strength. But where we were a proud community free to be ourselves without judgment, where we were team members. Working together. Where we brought emotional and mental strength was also an asset.

Where we weren't just a Faction. We were a family.

I truely believed that with Will taking charge and Tobias' advising Will, we could become the Dauntless my mother and the initates before her knew.

Dauntless: The brave. Not Dauntless: The Forcefull.

I smiled at Tobias wearing his 'Four face' as I called it. All around us colours swirled as splodges of paint emedded in hair, stained clothes, and left splattered circles that would turn to bruises on skin.

I saw Will get smacked in the face by a laughing Christina. And saw him return it. Four attacked an iniate with silver-blue hair who I recognised as another leader's son. I felt a pain in my temple, and saw a sheepish initate in my class. Her hair was red and her eyes sparkled with... cheek? I returned the favour.

A whistle blew from the train and three hundred meters from Dauntless HQ we settled down. Anxious to jump off I bounced on my toes, only to be stilled by a glance from Four (Tobias really was in his Four mood around the initates) and an eye roll from Christina. She too, had been bouncing I noted.

Leaping from the train I made it seem smooth and effortless, not as smooth and effortless as the Dauntless borns or Four, but more effortless than the transfer iniates. I counted heads. Everyone was there. And everyone was stained with the marks from at least on coloured paintball. If it had been any other faction, or any other time, they'd most likely have been scolded for having so much other colour hiding their faction clothes. Abnegation wouldn't even have _thought _of such a game. I saw the three Abnegation transfers, Jaz, Zach and Eli, walking together, beaming and counting their splots. Jaz's hair was still long, and tied up tight against her head in a high pony tail. Both Zach and Eli had let their hair grow a bit, but it grew slowly. Eli had a tattoo behind his ear of what looked like a skull and crossbones while Zach had a scorpian on the back of his neck. From what I could see, Jaz had non. She also covered the most skin, wearing long sleeved black shirts and pants while Zach and Eli were wearing t-shirts, or muscle shirts.

I jogged over. "Having fun?"

Jaz nodded, and I noticed she had a tragus peircing and a tongue peircing as she spoke. "Yeah! Who's idea was it to do Paintballing? How often do you go?"

"Generally at least once a week. Sometimes people go ziplinging afterwards." I answered. Normally I wouldn't have replied, but she was actually expressing an interest. And she used to be a stiff!

"STIFF!" I heard. The Four of us turned and saw Lynn hurrying towards us. "You!" She pointed in my general direction and I furrowed my brow. "No, no you Six. The boy behind you with the abstract coloured arm." She made a strange noise. "And the skull behind is ear." She wiggled a finger at Eli, who went wide eyed and scurried after her.

"She won't do him any harm." I promised Eli's friends.

Shedding my clothes I slipped into the shower in Fours and my apartment. Of course, I had my own. It was down a different hallway, near Christina's supposed one. Although, she lived with Will. So ours were just spare I guess. Christina was moving her things out of her own, and I'd never moved into mine.

"Tris!" I heard Tobias call.

"In the bathroom. One moment!" I replied, slamming the shower tap thing off I shivered. The hot water dispersed and I was left in a slightly muggy bathroom, wrapped in a fluffy towel, staring at my reflection. Even if I'd been in Dauntless for as long as I had, I still retained the Abnegation way of avoiding staring at myself for to long. I'd already memorised my face, and so when I did stare- as I did now- I was surprised to see even miniscule changes.

The paintball that had struck my temple was turning into a bruise. About the size of a walnut. It wasn't the only one I'd aquired. Oh no. But it was the most noticable. My hair was at least an inch and a half longer, and half a tone lighter. I was seriously contemplating dying it. My nose was unchanged, but my eyes were hard and rather... well... they had a look to them. I shook my head and it was gone. My eyes looked softer. Not by much though. Christina said I was incapable of doing a 'soft' look, at that moment, I had to agree.

With my makeup removed I saw a light dash of freckles. Freckles I didn't remember having the last time I looked! They were sparse, and small. So there wasn't much chance of them being noticed thank god. But I still squinted at them.

"Tris? What are you doing?" Tobias knocked on the door. I saw it move slightly from the corner of my eye.

"Inspecting." I called out, poking my face.

"Inspecting? Inspecting what?" Tobias' voice sounded panicked for some reason.

"My face." I replied calmly.

"Tris? Are you okay? Did Christina drug you with something?" My boyfriend pushed open the door and I spun to face him, both hands on my hips. I changed to crossing them under my tiny boobs. Seriously. They refused to grow!

"Haven't you heard of _knocking?_" I demanded, glowering at my boyfriend.

"Are you sick?" Tobias crossed the floor of our bathroom and dabbed at my face with his hand, entering protective boyfriend mode. I pushed his hand away.

"Tobias. I'm Fine." I told him. "And no, Chris didn't drug me. Or posses me. And I haven't had a complete personality swap."

"Good, I was wondering." Tobias joked. I quirked my right eyebrow. He retaliated with his left. I huffed and stalked from the room. Abandoning my wet towel I pulled on a large black shirt that belonged to Tobias and a pair of black slacks. I dried my hair as best I could and tied it up using an old elastic and cloth bandana.

Curling up under my boyfriend's blue quilt I stared at the unchanging words. _Fear God Alone _scrawled on the wall. I smiled.

"You tired?" I managed to nod before yawning, proving my point. Tobias planted a light kiss on my cheek and another on my forehead. I recieved one on my nose and then another, a soft, sweet, loving peck like kiss where my boyfriend attached his lips to mine and cupped my face with his large hands. I smiled as I closed my eyes and melted into his warm body, cozy up as close as physically possible.

* * *

**Hi guise! **

_**Sooo**_** Tell me what you all think. :3 **

**Um. I don't even know what happened. I just... I dunno Fourtris/Tobitris/fix for you all.**

**It's kinda cute. **

**I wanted to put in some paintball action. **

**I'm not sure who's getting cut yet. But let me know your desicions. I know at least six people who WILL NOT GET CUT FROM DAUNTLESS!**

**Also, we'll eventually met other factions. I promise.**

**I just have to stop being lazy.**

**K. This has gone on for far to long...**

**(also, the only reason you got this chapter today was because of snow. So THANK YOU WEATHER! Xxx)**

**Virtual whatever-you-wants to who ever reviews. Merci Beaucoup. Salut! Xxx.**

**~Me**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. **

**So I haven't abandoned you, don't worry. But we're going to skip a few days... so there won't be very much gun shooting and there will be exactly half of the last day of knife throwing. Trust me, it'll get more interesting from now on. Prooooomiiiissseeee. Xxx.**

**K, I love you all.**

**And I still don't own anything. :/ I know, it's a sad day for me too.**

* * *

Pheonix, Hawk, Henry and Venus stood across from their targets in the respective order.

Everyone was pretty good at knife throwing, or as good as you could be with Four and Six screaming corrects left right and centre.

**Henry's POV:**

Out of the four friends, Henry was the worst in knife throwing. He was constantly having to jog to collect his knifes from the floor, or the wooden planks around his target board.

"Need help?" A voice asked, Four stood a little ways off, arms crossing over his chest, staring at the initate.

Henry shook lightly. _Was this a trick question? Would he get points taken off if he did? _Henry didn't realise he'd been staring, biting his lip so hard it began to bleed, but Four raised his eyebrow. The left one. "Well?" Four sighed, stepping over. He picked up and knife and hurled it at the target. Bulls eye. "Watch my hand. I'll do it in slow motion." Henry did as instructed, staring at the whole positioning of his instructer. "Got it?"

Henry nodded, still unable to talk. He took the knife offered and tried to copy Four's movements. Time after time until he was out of knives Henry progressed, struggling to get up to par with everyone else.

"Alright guys, we're done for today. At eight, after dinner, you'll see who's made it- and who hasn't." Four announced as Six played with the fringed edge of her black tank top.

Henry followed the girls out into the pit, staring at the backs of their heads. He noticed Salt coming towards them, and stopped. Henry watched Pheonix race towards the Dauntless-born and his back muscles tightened, puffing his chest out a bit Henry stalked towards the pair. Last time he'd met Salt, the silver-blue haired boy had been pleasent enough. But still.

"Henry!" Salt's voice carried the four meters between the two males rather well. Before Henry could come with a reply his hand was being shook enthusiastically. "Wanna come ziplining? We didn't get to go after paintball, so we're going now."

"Zip-lining? Like being strapped onto a wire and pushed off a building?"

"Yeah, it's a Dauntless thing! It's _epic._" Salt explained. His eyes were sparkling.

Hawk and Venus had since joined the group, and they crossed their arms. "We aren't allowed to leave the compound without a Dauntless." Henry objected.

"That's where my dad comes in."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah!" Salt nodded, gestruring at a tall man, who was talking to Will, a serious and grimm look on his face. The man said something, nodded and started towards Salt and his friends.

"R- Salt." The man shouted, crossing the pit.

"Yeah Dad?" Salt looked up at the six foot five man. Only five inches between them, but it was enough that Salt had to crane his neck lightly. For Henry and his small 5'9'' build... Salt's father was super duper tall, Henry felt sorry for both Hawk and Venus, Pheonix however was 5'11. She was okay with the leader's height.

"Something... big... happened at the top of the Zip-Line. No one's able to go up there. Not until we get it sorted out." Salt's father spoke slowly, as though he was chosing his words with extra precision and care. The way Salt's dad spoke made it seem as though he had a lot on his mind, yet didn't want anyone to notice. Or know.

Salt's face dropped, but he forced a smile. "Okay dad. I understand."

"Good." Mr DeCoup pushed his shirt sleeve up, revealing part of a tattoo that spread onto his arm, checked the time and grimiced.

"Whats wrong Dad?" Salt asked.

"Nothing. Nothing." Came the distant reply. Hawk and Venus had wandered off and were window shopping for clothes. Pheonix furrowed her brow at me, Henry returned the gesture.

Henry's female-friend grabbed his fore-arm and tugged him away from father and son. "How're you? You've seemed off for a few days." Pheonix was talking and Henry couldn't concentrate. A mouse brown haired girl with bright Hazel eyes was standing a little ways off in acid-dyed black mini shorts with combat boots and a black sports bra under an unzipped leather jacket. She was fiddling with a heart shaped pendent that hung around her neck before quickly inspecting her seemingly-flawless nails. Henry recognised her and the two girls next to her; Rainbow haired Lucy and recently-turned-pink-and-black haired Xeba.

Henry saw a hand flash before my face and jumped. "Sorry. Were you even paying attention to me Henry?"

He blushed sheepishly and stared guiltily at the floor. No. No he had not.

Pheonix turned her head to see where Henry had been staring. She saw the three girls and rolled her eyes. "You. Bloody. Buffoon!"

"You have Salt! You don't want me around anymore. Even if you did you wouldn't need me! You have Hawk and Venus and the blue-and-silver-haired Dauntless born Brat over there." Henry snapped, suddenly annoyed at her reaction. No, he hadn't been listening. Yes, he had been staring. But that's what she did around Salt!

"Salt isn't a _brat._" Pheonix retaliated. "_You_ are being a brat." Pheonix, his best friend for thirteen years, spun away from Henry. She stormed off towards Salt and the pair walked off without even looking back.

Henry sighed and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. He was just a tag along, he was everything he'd always fear he'd be. Unwanted by the one person who's opinion mattered most to him.

As Henry made his way through the pit, heading in no-particular direction, he saw his reflection in a shop mirror. His brown almost black hair was messed up from him pushing his hands through it, a habit he had yet to break. Henry's eyes were the colour of cooked mushrooms and his lightly tanned skin was pulled over muscles he didn't ever remember gaining, but they were there. Not exceptionally big, but they weren't invisible either. Henry sighed and stumbled forward, he saw a place that dyed hair. _Perfect. _He thought as he entered. Henry spent four points or something on turning his hair black and red, it was slightly spiky at the back with a fringe partly covering his right eye. Henry could, of course, see perfectly well. But he liked his hair.

Henry saw Hawk and Venus walking towards the dorms, there was about an hour before dinner, and everyone was sort of milling around. Except for Pheonix and Salt, who were no where to be seen.

Henry sighed, quiet but long, and slipped up the stairs towards one of the many platforms. He could see the whole city from his spot, sitting on the edge of the platform, the tracks running out to the left and forward. Henry stared at the darkening sky, an overcast of clouds was thinning and moving south. It reminded Henry of a man who he and Pheonix had laughed at his dissapearing hair line. He was an abnegation man, wearing all grey, trundling down the busy city streets.  
Henry wondered if the man was still alive. It seemed a silly thing to think of, when he and Pheonix were fighting. Henry missed the times in the Erudite compounds, running around being pains then speed walking through the many library's, making mazes and laughing when they got lost dispite the annoyed looks from the studious adults.

"Excuse me?" A voice brought Henry out of his memories. "The train tracks are next to you. Not in front." The girl joked. She was slim, and seemed taller with the moon outlining her figure.

"I know." Henry replied, glancing back at her.

"Can I sit?" The girl asked, stepping forward. Henry nodded. He figured she'd sit even if he shook his head. Easier to agree.

"Whatcha doing out here? There's a fight going on inside. Lots of drinking. I think it's 'cause Uriah finally appeared!"

"I could say the same. Why aren't you inside. Shopping, or partying or whatever." Henry retorted.

The girl laughed. "Trust me, I see Uriah plenty. I don't need to party every time I see him." Henry turned his head to look at Laurna. He was confused. "He's my dad. My mom, Marline, works as a nurse. My best friend Xeba is my cousin too. She's Zeke and Shauna's daughter. I have a brother, he's two years older than I am. Xeba's siblings are all younger except for her brother..." Laurna trailed off.

"Her brother?"

"Transfered to Candor a year ago. They visited him but..." She sighed. "Danny wasn't there."

"He wasn't there?"

"Gone. Everyone said he just vanished. Either he's with the factionless, which he swore would never happen, or he's..." Laurna choked.

"You don't have to say." Laurna smiled at that.

"Thanks."

"Were you two... a _thing?" _Henry asked.

"No. He never spoke to me. But... Xeba speaks very highly of him. When she speaks of him." Laurna smiled at the sky. "Why are you out here?"

"No one wants me around."

"Lie." Laurna replied.

"Nah. Hawk and Venus have each other, and Pheonix has The Brat."

"The Brat?" Laurna questioned.

"Salt." Laurna started to chortle. Then she fell onto Henry's lap, shaking with laughter. "What are you laughing at?" Henry asked.

Laurna was turning red, she held up and finger and started to pant as she calmed down. "I- I-" Then she started laughing again.

A train rattled past, no one jumped off or on. But there was a shape in one of the cars. A person.

"Is it just the dauntless that ride the trains?" Henry changed the subject.

Laurna managed to stop laughing enough to nod.

"Are there any other entrances to the Dauntless compound in the direction of the city?" Henry questioned.

Laurna sat up and was quiet for a moment. "There is the back entrance- the net." She replied. "But the gate guards get off at the first platform the reach."

"Do they get onto the train on that one?"

"They use whatever platform they so wish. But they mainly use the one by the fear landscape." Laurna pulled back from Henry. "Why Mr Ex-Erudite?"

"I saw someone, or something, on the train. Right at the back. Mostly hidden by the shaddows."

"It wouldn't be Dauntless. We normally stand; hold onto something. Only the newest ones sit, initates or new members. But they don't leave the compound at this time. Not right before dinner. Only the fence guards do. Did you see the colours they were wearing?"

Henry shook his head no.

"Anything about them?"

"They had big hair or something. And like a cape thing." Henry remembered. "I saw a shoe. It was dirty though and only the front of the toe, which looked like either the Dauntless boots or heels or something."

"Oh. Try to forget about it, I'm sure it's nothing." Laurna decided. Henry nodded in agreement.

The pair sat on the edge of the platform, staring at the city's lights blinking. "They'll all turn off at nine thirty, the latest they turn off is Ten." Laurna finally spoke. She didn't seem to have a set agenda for what to talk about, just wanting to pass the time and fill the silence. "The Zip-line is down," Laurna geastured to a wire crossing through buildings, it disspeared behind the dauntless HQ, "that's the zip-line there."

"Why is it down?" Henry asked, mainly to keep Laurna's conversation going, she had a slight lisp, and he rather liked it.

"No one's been told. Unless they're a leader. Apparently my Dad, Uriah, has been looking into it..." She cut off her sentance abruptly.

The pair sat in a nice silence. Henry enjoyed Laurna's company, and Laurna... well Henry didn't know what Laurna thought.

"What do you want to do after initation?"

"I'd love to work in the kitchens, or be an ambassador." Laurna replied. "The leaders are all working to make it so less people from Dauntless become factionless. So more of us get jobs, weather it be doing things around the compound, or having more people patrolling the streets or the fence. They're taking it to the government meeting that takes place four days after initation day."

"That we have less factionless?"

Laurna laughed. "No. That we can get more people patrolling the streets. The factionless have been starting riots, which is odd. And with the changes to the government, we're all working on making it a better place. Less factionless... or the Factionless become a faction of their own. Dad says that the Abnegation say the Factionless kids deserve to go to school. Which, I totally agree with. Except..."

"They're all spread out? Very little control or structure?"

"Exactly." Laurna sighed. "Maybe in a thousand years the plan'll succeed. Not in my life time though... Sadly."

Henry hummed lightly. He didn't realise it, but he was humming a lullaby his mother would sing to him when he was younger. Young enough to only be at the lower levels of the school. Young enough when it wasn't embarresing to show his love for his mother in public.

As Henry hummed the tune, soft and swaying like a willow tree in the wind, he thought of his mother. Her dark hair left loose to hang around her shoulders, yet the dark strands always looked casual and commanding. Her tanned face was lightly wrinkled last time he'd seen it, her peircing grey eyes he hadn't inherited sad yet proud, always kind yet stern from years of teaching school children. Her voice was like silk, soft and smooth with a rougher undertone at times.  
Henry remembered her sometimes hassled behaviour and the scattered desk she had in her office at home, the wall of binders and folders with no real coding or logical way about them. He could still see the soft smile that always formed crows feet around her eyes as she listened to him recite what happened to him at school as they walked away from the tall building, the way she would always hurridly move him out of the way of the running Dauntless so he wouldn't be trampled yet didn't mind when he stared in awe or wished to run after them.  
Henry could see her perfectly pressed outfits that she ironed every weekend with the rest of the laundry on a saturday before lunch before helping him and his siblings and Pheonix with their homework or taking them down to the library so she could mark tests in quite while the group poured over picture books in the noisy-kids section. Hell Henry even remembered her disapointed look and the way she would never raise her voice or become angry. She was never upset, always disapointed. But quick to forgive, but never to forget. The way his mother would never send him to bed without supper as many other mothers would do, or how she would never ground him for over two weeks and the groundings were let up if he behaved right and appologised meaningfully.

Now, sitting in almost-silence next to Laurna, Henry didn't understand how his mother wasn't Abnegation, she was always giving- rarely taking. Or how she wasn't one of the peacefull and happy Amity. Henry almost forgot why he left Erudite- and his mother. Lord knows that Leaving his mother was the hardest part of chosing to leave Erudite. But when Pheonix chose to left, he knew he had to as well. He'd promised after all. And Henry was never one to let up on his promises.

"What song are you humming?" Laurna cut into his thoughts, his memories that weren't completely happy but weren't entirely sad either.

"It's called _somewhere there's a forest. _My mom used to sing it to me when I was little, before I went to bed or after I had a nightmare." Henry explained quietly.

"Do you miss them?" Laurna was staring out towards the Erudite HeadQuarters.

"Yeah, sometimes. Mainly on nights like this one." Henry sighed. "And mainly my mom."

"Why not your dad? Did you have siblings?-" Henry nodded, "Why not them?"

"Oh, I do miss them." Henry told Laurna, "But my siblings are all older, and never really noticed or cared for me really- they were highly important, my sister Avery is a nurse and then there is Rowan the Erudite Ambassador and David the Librarian who studied Sociology. My dad was a scientest... he'd often make up excuses to avoid coming home until I was in bed and out of the way. I asked questions he didn't want to answer, and I was to... unErudite like for him I guess." Henry drew in a deep breath and continued. "Avery is the youngest, before me. She was the only one who would willingly talk to me I guess, she worked long hours though, so we rarely saw each other. David was-is- the oldest and he was _forever _busy. He got married age twenty-one as well, and moved to a big building. Rowan spent the most time with me other than Mom, mainly because he was ordered to keep Pheonix and I out of his mom's way. The only way he could really was to keep us with him while we weren't at school and mom was busy. He had a big bookshelf and kept the bottom shelf soley for us so we could read and not bother him, and his highly important work." Henry rolled his eyes.

Laurna checked her watch, which hung around her neck, hidden by the wings of her raven necklace. "Another train in Fifteen minutes, our dinner is coming in twenty, the fence guards will all be eating now... they'll be out here, a group on every platform, to catch the train and reach their specified locations around the fence." Laruna announced.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Yeah. Your life, growing up in Dauntless."

"Fantastic. Something new happening everyday, kids are forever in and out of the hospital. Free cake! Seriously, the cake is amazing."

"I've tried some, who makes it?"

"Max and Jono's mom's do... They both work in the kitchen." Laurna shrugged. "I Don't really know, but I love whoever does." She grinned lopsidly. "I grew up jumping on and off of the trains, climbing buildings, and Zip-lining. I grew up living in a building connecting to underground tunnels and caves. I grew up exploring anything and everything I touched or came into contact with. I grew up learning to be the best I could be. To be the bravest I could be."

"Why didn't you transfer?"

"What? You see me standing in crappy glasses reading books all day? You see me dressed in the same shitty grey robes, hair pinned up ignoring myself and only supporting others? You seriously see me wearing bright-ass-clothes laughing and singing while wishing peace on earth to everyone?" She laughed harshly. "You see me wearing black and _white, _sitting behind a desk reading reports or making decisions on someone's fate based off nothing but a bullshit, terribly written, fuckass's opinion that'll clash with mine?"

"I can see you doing the last one." Henry managed, he was trying terribly hard not to laugh at her.

Laurna sniffed. "I, on the other hand, can most certainly under no reliable source _not _see myself doing anything but handling a gun. I shall not be a whithering diplomat. I shall shoot whoever pisses me off, guilty or not!" she exclaimed wildly, flashing her hands in a terribly anti-social way towards the Candor HQ.

Henry did laugh at that.

"Anyway, I grew up with Salt as my neighbour, and Xeba and her family living near to me. Lynn married some dude called Carlson... Steve Carlson? Not that long ago... Um, everyone really wants Will to hurry his ass along and get Christina preggo. Seriously, they've been together since intiation-"

"How long ago was that?"

"Roughly Three to Four years ago. They got married when they were eighteen and Will became a leader aged seventeen."

"Wow." Henry whistled softly.

"Six also needs to have a baby and Marry Four. They've been dating as long as Will and Christina." Laurna twitched her face around. "Um, Zeke is a Dauntless ambassador and Shauna works in one of the stores in the pit. Lynn works making weapons and Steve works fighting for entertainment." She paused, "What else do you want to know?"

"Your childhood?"

"Chaos." Laurna laughed. "Food fights in the pit, constantly visiting Marline in the hospital, I swear I hit the same dude in the head with my shoe so many times..."

Henry raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Dangerous much?"

Laurna laughed, she threw her head back and let her hair cascade farther down her back than usual as her mouth fell open and songbirds erupted from the mouse brown haired girl's mouth.

"We should get inside, food in two minutes."

The pair slunk back in, and managed to not get spotted. Laurna waved goodbye to Henry and quickly crossed the floor to where Lucy and Xeba were standing with a group of Dauntless members, most with crazy hair or peircings, or tattoos, or a mixture of the three.

Henry shoved his hands into his pockets so he didn't play with his hair. He crossed the pit and almost ran smack into a tall, broad shouldered man with tanned skin and a snake tattoo behind his ear. "Whoa kid." He laughed. "Have you seen Laurna anywhere around here?"

Henry looked up and saw a flash of dark eyes and a row of pearly white teeth. "Uh... yeah. She's over there." Henry stuttered lightly.

"Thanks."

"Don't get hit with a shoe." Henry muttered, continuing on with his walk, watching where he was going this time.

Upon seeing everyone rushing towards the cafeteria area Henry hurried in that direction, he gathered a plate and drink and headed to sit with his friends, only to see Salt and Pheonix giggling with their heads close together and Hawk and Venus pulling strange faces at each other as they created hamburgers. Henry stood, stuck for a moment, until Hawk saw him and encouraged him over. Venus, upon seeing the blond girl doing this, joined in, wiggling her fingers at him.

Henry chuckled at the joyful girl and slid into the seat opposite Pheonix, who ignored him. "Nice hair!" Hawk laughed, ruffling it a bit. "Do you want more red?" She cackled, holding up a ketchup bottle that was quickly swiped by black and hot pink fingernails- Venus. Henry laughed with her. She was incredbly excited, and pointedly ignoring Pheonix and Salt to Henry's joy.

"Why are you so happy?" Henry called over the incredible noise of the Dauntless.

"Ugh." Hawk forced a frowning pout onto her face. "I am _not _happy." She pointed at her face with a perfectly polished black nail. "Does this face look happy to you?"

Venus's fingers appeared again only to push Hawks face into a smile again and smear ketchup over her face. A girly giggle erupted from behind the blond Candor girl.

Henry chortled, ketchup was forming two dots, one on either side of her mouth, and it looked like swiped lipstick with a bleading nose that was bleeding from the bridge across her cheek and down.

"I think you missed a spot Venus." Henry managed. Hot pink and black nails came up again, this time to spread mustard across Hawks face. "What about up here?" Henry tapped his forehead, and Hawk groaned.

"Don't _encourage _her!"

"Where's the fun in that though!?" Henry responded, smirking as mayo was dabbed onto Hawk's face.

"Oh. My. God Venus!" Hawk laughed, she rolled her eyes and pulled a compact mirror from her pocket to inspect her face. As the blond attempted to remove the make up with a napkin, Henry and Venus high-fived behind her back, sharing cheeky grins, earning yet another groan from Hawk.

Pheonix and Salt finally looked away from each other or their plates, and stared at Henry's hair. "The hell happened to you?"

"Red. Blood. Paint.-" Hawk started to list items off on her fingers as she finally seemed fine with the lack of stuff on her face.

"Ketchup, dye-" Venus cut the blond off.

"Venus's nail polish." Hawk continued, pretending Venus hadn't interupted.

"What?" Everyone looked confused.

"You have that crazy ass red shit. Yeah, that. That totally got into his hair." Hawk laughed, biting into her hamburger.

"Oh right, yeah. My nail polish!" Venus agreed.

"Why Henry? Why?"

"I dunno. Since when did I need your permission to do everything?"

"Since I was a bloody month older than you you fucking fuck-tard fucker."

Henry lifted his eyebrows quickly, "Wow, someone's slathering on the insults tonight." He grinned as Hawk stuck in 'Do you want ice there Henry?'

Pheonix huffed, then sniffed and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "So while you were... _mutilating _your hair-"

"It's dying it. If you haven't noticed, 96% of this faction has dyed hair. Therefore, it cannot be counted as- I quote- _mutilating _my hair." Henry retorted.

"Stop it! Just, just _stop." _Pheonix cried through the noise.

"Stop what? Proving you wrong? Since when did you care about that?"

"Ugh. You are so damn _annoying. _Stop being such a bloody _prat _all the time!" Pheonix's eyes welled up with tears and Salt quickly bundled her into his arms.

Henry could feel something shoot through his chest and he glared daggers at the light blue haired boy. "Let. Her. Go."

"Why? I don't see you comforting her. I only see you being the cause of all her problems." Salt shot back.

"Guys, stop it. Stop fighting." Venus cut in weakly, Henry saw her glance hopefully at Hawk who stared at the table before. 'Would you shut the fuck up? You're all shitty people you know that? I'm so done with all your motherfucking _crap. _This is total bullshit!" Hawk cried at her friends. "I love you dearly and you know that, but please, _stop the argueing. _Can't you see it affects both Venus and I? It doesn't just affect you three! Stop being so damn stupid and look past your own, self-absorbed noses! Is that how the Erudite raise there kids? If I wasnted to be around self-absorbed Assholes all the damn time, guess what? I'd have joined the fucking faction filled to the brim with them."

Hawk paused for a moment and Venus started up.

"We really don't care what's going on between you three, but you need to chillax. C'mon, loosen your shoulders or something! All I see between you three is tension. And you're all insulting each other, well whoop-de-fucking-doo, you're all being prats. Yeah, I said it. _All three of you are being fucking ass holes. _Prats, brats, twits, twats. Whatever you want to call it, it boils down to same crap filled thing... You. Are. All. Fucking. Shitty Assholes." She threw her hands into the air and slammed them back onto the table. "Rant done. Go argue elsewhere. And for the record- ya'll wrong."

Henry, Pheonix and Salt stared at the pair who were sorta-ish-okay-a-whole-fucking-lot- glaring at them.

"Well?" Hawk pressed.

"Are you going to make up-" Venus continued.

"Or not?" Hawk finished, staring expectantly.

"That's really creepy." Salt observed, speaking for the group. Henry inwardly agreed.

"Oh really." The girls replied in unison.

Henry, dispite not wanting to appolgoise, realised neither of the other two were going to take the incentive and appologise- they didn't believe they were in the wrong. "I'm sorry guys. I've been a self-centered crap hole. I should really be more accepting and trusting of Salt and I'll try, although it'll be hard, to be less protective of you Pheonix." He genually meant it, and Hawk and Venus gave him happy smiles, they were satisfied.

"Good. We're glad you accept us." Pheonix said curtly, coldly.

"Can I take that back?" Henry wondered under his breath.

"Appologise. Now." Hawk demanded of Salt and Pheonix.

"For what? Being happy and having a relationship? I don't think so."

"No." Hawk shook her head. "For being rude just then. For flipping off the one person who's stuck with you for years, for a boy you met not _yesterday. _Sweetheart, I hate to break it to you but-" Hawk's voice was dripping with sugar coated honey as she spoke the blunt and pointed truth- something she'd be raised to do since a young age. "We don't live in a fairytale. Bros before Hoes kiddo." She smirked. "Chicks before Dicks."

Pheonix stared at her plate and muttered something unaudable for anyone.

"Louder." Hawk demanded.

"I'm sorry." Pheonix managed.

Henry noticed Salt smirking. "What? You think this whole thing is funny? Your suddenly realising that there is more to us than the outside? Do you seriously wish to laugh right now?" He growled.

"I'm not laughing."

A quite voice turned to confront Salt. "I expect for you to say Sorry too you know. You aren't let off that easy."

Hawk was still working on getting Pheonix to appolgoise 'correctly'.

Venus stared Salt down.

"What did I do?"

"What didn't you do?" The Amity girl growled, twitching her right eyebrow up a fraction of an inch.

These girls were scary As Fuck.

Henry was finally appolgised to, Pheonix saw how she'd pushed her almost-brother away and that he'd just been protecting her from harm, while Salt didn't actually want to see Venus explode at him, and babbled out an appology. Henry couldn't tell if it was genuine or not.

He hoped it was. Wether for Salt's safety, his own pride or Venus's sake, Henry wasn't sure.

Maybe a mixture of the three?

Walking back to the dorm at eight fourty five, Henry, Hawk and Venus blatently ignored Salt and Pheonix kiss goodbye, though Henry furrowed his brow disprovingly as Pheonix skipped to catch up.

The group of Four stood at the back of the group and wached Four and Six hold up a blackboard. Scrawled on the board, in nice writing that Henry suspected was neither Four's nor Six's, were the names. A thick red line was drawn through the board. The rankings Henry read were:  
1st: Max  
2nd: Jono  
3rd: Lucy  
4th: Xeba  
5th: Salt  
6th: Laurna  
7th: Henry  
8th: Pheonix  
9th: Hawk  
10th: Venus  
11th: Eli  
12th: Zach  
13th: Greg  
14th: Jaz  
15th: Zae  
16th: Ilia  
17th: Amanda  
18th: Maz  
19th: Annie  
20th: James  
21st: Karta

Henry sunk to the floor, he was over the red line. Four people, Maz, Annie, James and Karta- were not. Henry didn't even question how James and Annie were cut, he was just happy he wasn't factionless.

The dauntless borns came in to celebrate. The two dauntless born that were going said quick goodbyes. Then they left. For some reason Henry didn't think there would be anybody joining the factionless that night. Instead, a quadrouple funeral would take place.

For some reason, he was almos 100% certain everyone thought, well knew, the same thing.

He didn't doubt it. For them, Factionless was worse than Death.

* * *

**Well wasn't that just cheery?**

**Lots of drama huh? It was fun to write, and it kinda wrote itself. **

**My wrists now hurt... :(**

**Anyways, yes, if you didn't notice, I have started making different ships CANNON. :D**

**They will be revealed more in the next chapter. Promise. (and yes, there will be two girlxgirl ships and probably a boyxboy...)**

**Its midnight now. Goodnight.**

**Luff you alls. Xxx**

**~Me**


	7. Chapter 7

As the party, and the funeral for four people, was dwindling. Ie, the sun was coming up in an hour, Hawk and Venus sat on the latters bed, talking.

"You know Hawk, the way Dauntless live... its so _different _from Amity." Venus announced. "My mom... Dad... siblings... I don't know if they're coming to see me on Visting day." Venus sighed. "To be honest. I don't know if I care anymore. Wether they come or not."

"You don't?" Hawk was surprised, Venus was so anxious to be accepted, and she missed her parents dearly. "I thought you..." She trailed off, not wishing to emotionally comprimise her friend the day before Visiting day.

"No. I mean, you said I could borrow your parents right?" Venus laughed, "I could always take you up on that offer."

"I meant it Ven, my mom... she's a bit bitchy, but she'd love you. She always admired both Amity and Dauntless. Each in their own respect of course, she'd love you." The sentence was jumbled, but Venus got the idea.

"Yeah. I know. You've only told me like _half a dozen _times or more." Venus laughed before crawling forward and perching on Hawk's lap. "You know how I said I like a person?"

"Yeah? And I told you just to tell them; if they didn't like you they were missing out on a whole lotta good." Hawk nodded.

"Well... I haven't told them yet-"

"I think you should... tell them I mean. Soon." Hawk cut in gently, she wanted Venus to be happy.

The ex-amity rolled her eyes. "I was getting there." She retorted dryly. What few iniates were in the dorms weren't paying the pair any notice, thankfully. Venus wrapped her arms around Hawk and leaned on the taller girl, settling her right ear against the blond's chest, above her heart. Looking up through her long eyelashes Venus turned her Doe eyes to Hawk. "I like you."

"I like you to Venus." Hawk mumbled back, not quite getting the point.

"No Hawk. I _like _you."

Hawk's face went slack. The words whirled in her mind.

"Hawk? Hana? Hawk. Say something. Please. Blink at least. Promise we can still be friends." Venus begged, panicking at her still friend.

Hawk's face broke into a smile. "No Venus, we can't stay friends..." She paused, lowering her head to an inch from Venus's. "We can be _more _than friends." She murmured, gently pressing her lips to Venus's. Hawk closed her eyes, and felt Venus's body relax and melt into her own. One of Hawk's hands stayed against the bed- holding them up- and the other wrapped around Venus's waist. Venus took her left hand and gripped Hawk's jacket with it, while the other one attached to the blond's neck, hair and jawline/cheek. The kiss was purely mouth closed, for the sake that they didn't draw to much attention mainly.

"Thank god." Venus managed as they pulled away for air. "That went better than expected."

"What did you expect me to do? Run screaming from the room?" Hawk laughed until she saw Venus's face. "You didn't. Venus." Hawk whispered, she pecked Venus's lips and then grazed the brunnette's cheek. "I wouldn't. I promise."

Venus didn't reply. She just slid off Hawk's lap and stood from the bed. Smiling lightly Venus offered Hawk her hand. "Come on, lets go party."

Hawk raised an eyebrow, shrugged and joined her friend, crush, girlfriend. Whatever. Relationships were hard. As they walked, Hawk thought...

* * *

Sorry its a cliffhanger...

I'm not the most happy with this chapter, but I like how I finally got Venus and Hawk together.

Next chapter will be Visiting day, and I'll write it, but possibly won't post it until I get at least one more review. Remember, to be CONSTRUCTIVE and POLITE. Or just be nice. :) Either way.

**I ****do not ****own anything except the plot and the characters that are not Canon. **

Also, this _is _A GirlxGirl. If you don't like it, turn the fuck around 'cause I'm not interested.

Um yeah.

Hope you enjoyed it, have a great day/week/night whatever.

Xxx

~MM


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm BACK! *Jumps out of nowhere* *Jazz Hands* *everyone else groans***

**Get over it biatch.**

**So I still don't own anything... not really anyways.**

**Anywhore, moving on. **

* * *

Venus shuffled into the light, well what light there _was _in the underground Headquarters of Dauntless. The space of The Pit was taken up mostly by dancing, drunken, Dauntless Members. The rest were Initates.

Anyone younger than sixteen had evidently been removed from the party a while ago. Yet somehow, there was still very little space to move around.

This party was so much different from the ones in Amity. Yet similar in its own way. Filled with laughter and people getting along. Coming together in some, loud, way.

The main differance, other than the dress wear, was the _type _of party. No one in Amity would be drunk to the point that they were giggling madly. No one would be blasting some freakin' music freakin' loud enough to blast anyones freakin' eardrums out. Seriously, it was a wonder anyone in Dauntless could hear anything anymore.

"Venus!" Hawk shouted through the hub-bub.

"Yeah!" the brunette responded. Hawk jerked her thumb towards a black and red haired boy standing next to a girl with mousey brown hair. Not far away a fire haired girl and a boy with silver-sea blue hair stood, their arms wrapped around each other.

Venus nodded and lead Hawk towards the group of Four. Connecting them by standing between the couples. "Hi!" The pair shouted, grinning.

"You two look terribly happy. I didn't think either Candor or Amity threw parties for the Dead." The Blue/Silver haired boy laughed. The dude was crude. Nice, but Crude.

Venus set a hand on Hawk's forearm as the taller blond sniffed in defiance. Venus didn't really want to be next to an unnessesary fight between her friends. "Hawk." She hissed lightly. "He was... Joking." Venus hoped he was, for his sake... and everyone elses.

Hawk raised an eyebrow and slung an arm over Venus's shoulder casually. "Sorry." She appologised loudly, half shrugging.

Henry twitched his face into a questioning smirk at Venus and Hawk's position. Hawk's arm slung over Venus's shoulder, playing with the Brown haired girl's flat strands of hair, watching her with a soft expression floating in her blue eyes.

Venus was leaning into Hawk, her right arm around the taller girl's waist, her head leaning on the blond's chest, staring off into space. Well, at the mouse haired girl, but into space.

"You two a...?" Henry left the question unfinished as he stood before the, smirking confuse-idly* at the girls.

Hawk shrugged, smiled at Venus and blinked once. "Yeah, something like that."

"You could say so." Venus added, squeezing her eyes shut, crinkling her nose and grinning a toothy grin that only she could pull off.

As Hawk chatted to the Mouse haired girl, who's name was Laurna, Venus slipped off. Not because the conversation was boring- okay, so maybe it was. Just a little- but because her legs were cramping up and the ex-amity was tired. Incredibly so that she tottered dangerously like a drunken.

"Excuse me." Venus kept her voice light as she tapped a passing Dauntless member with her hand. "Could you tell me the time please?"

"One Thirty AM." The man slurred back, thrusting his watch at her. So it was. Venus blinked, thanked him, and hurried off. Obviously the man was able to tell the time, but he probably wasn't able to tell if he was going left, or right.

"Hawk." Venus slipped back under the Blond's arm and poked the taller girl's face. "Hawk. Hawk."

"What. What. What?" Hawk returned, chuckling slightly.

"Its One Thirty AM."

"Yeah." Pheonix smiled. "I'm off to bed, anyone joining me?" Venus yawned, which was basically the same thing, and clutched at Hawk's arm to keep her knees from giving out.

"Come on Ven," Hawk giggled, pressing her nose into the brunette's hair. "Night guys!" She called over the music before leading her girlfriend and friend towards the iniates dorms.

They found Eli, Zach and Jaz already asleep, and were quickly joined by Henry who announced both Laurna and Salt had also, gone to bed.

As Venus drifted off to sleep, curled up in a ball, snuffling lightly as she smelt Hawk's light perfume of cherry blossom, orange and rose from the girl sleeping less than a metre away, she thought of Visiting day, and what it could hold.

~oOo~

* * *

**Hi. Quick note before Visiting day.**

***I'm well aware that 'confus-idly' isn't a word.**

**Okay.**

**Moving on. Xxx**

* * *

**Hawks POV:**

Waking up wasn't the most enjoyable of all awakenings she'd endured. But Hawk suffered through it. With the excited, and miserable, cries and squeals of iniates, both from inside the Dorms and out.

The showers were constantly going, and iniates raced around partly naked, laughing and yelling to each other as they changed. Clothes flew everywhere, and then there was quiet.

Quiet except for the light humming of a song Venus was humming and the light 'plud' of water splashing over skin. Hawk slowly rose, and stretched, she could see a watch abandoned next to a bed, and so crossed the floor to check it. Six fifteen. Fifteen minutes before her parents agreed to arrive. Fifteen minutes to change. Hawk groaned as she shuffled towards the showers, just as Venus came out.

"Morning!" Venus chirped, dispite a tired smile. Hawk opened her mouth to reply, and the noise that came out reminded her of a Zombie and an old creaky door opening. Neither sound was entirely human, or entirely appealing to the ears.

As hot, or rather lukewarm, water drafted over her body, Hawk closed her eyes and rolled her shoulders, grimicing at the pain shooting through them as the muscles tightened and contracted. Muscles were great, tight ones with knots? Not so much.

The blond ran her fingers through her hair and attacked the strands with hair cleaning product from a silvery-grey bottle before she scrubbed her skin with a bar of pearl-ivory soap and then bundled her shivering body up beneath a towel as the tall girl begain the trudge over to her bed. Making her way past the watch Hawk checked the clock. Six Twenty.

Ten minutes.

With an exaggerated sigh Hawk shed her towel and slid into her clothes, underwear and bra (both black, naturally) under ripped black skinny jeans and a black and dark grey fitted tank. Sliding into a pair of mis-matched socks Hawk dried her hair and applied a layer of eyeliner and mascara with a light glossing of chapstick followed by the tall girl shrugging into her leather jacket and combat boots.

Standing at the doorway, smiling happily, was a brown haired girl with beautiful green eyes and a light sprinkle of freckles that made her _even cuter _if possible. The girl was wearing a black knee length dress decorated with black or navy lace and nude make up. She too, wore a leather jacket but her boots were heeled and showed off _far _more leg than Hawk's did.

"My parents are here." The girl whispered.

Hawk quickly checked the time once more. Five minutes. Connecting her hand with the brunette's Hawk intelinked their fingers and gave a light squeeze. "You'll be fine." She whispered. "Besides, I look forward to meeting them." With a slightly evil-demonic grin the blond tugged her girlfriend from the dorms, heading right for the canteen. She silently stole two muffins, both blueberry, and then re-entered the pit.

Venus stayed right beside her the whole time. Reminding Hawk somewhat of a little dog her neighbours used to have, the dog would attach it's self to the heels of one person and not leave them the whole time they were around the dog. Cute, until you needed to pee.

"Where are they?" Hawk asked, handing Venus a muffin, she noticed the woman from Erudite... Agnes? Standing near another Erudite woman, and stared as Pheonix and Henry strode over. They were rather defient looking.

"There." Venus was pointing at a couple, the woman with hair like Venus's, the man with her eyes, standing with three other Amity one of which was not yet old enough to have taken the Aptitude test.

"Lead the way... Princess..." Hawk tasted the nickname on her tongue and got a giggle in return.

Venus hurried as fast as she dared through the throng of people either sitting or standing, and waved at her parents who greeted her with Smiles and waves.

Hawk followed at a slower, slightly more dignified, pace. She survayed the family and saw the woman, who Hawk presumed to be Venus's mother, hug Venus tightly. The poor girl didn't get time to breath before being squished by her father and two older siblings. It was Venus who hugged the younger girl who was wearing a flower crown.

Hawk reached the family, and stood off to the side before Venus motioned for her to join them. "Mom, Dad, 'Beka, Ash... This is my girlfriend, she's called Hawk."

Almost right away Hawk was bundled into four hugs and then the little girl wearing the flower crown threw her twig arms around Hawk's waist.

The ex-Candor froze. "I... uh... Hi?" She managed weakly, half grimicing half smiling. A group of Candor walked into the Dauntless Compound, and Hawk excused herself to go greet her parents.

The blond extended a hand to her mother, who shook it warmly, smiling lightly and obviously trying to ignore the utter chaos surrounding her. "How many are drunk?" She inquired bluntly.

"Most." Hawk returned, leading her family to a side area of the Pit. Hawk survayed her family, well, three out of the brood of them.

Casey was wearing a short black and white banded dress with her long blond curls tossled and messy yet still somehow managing to look at least somewhat attractive. Cas stood a head taller than her sister because of her black platform heels decorated with white spots. They weren't very nice to look at, in Hawk's opinion.

"Hana!" Casey practically cooed, ignoring her sister's outstretched hand the older girl wrapped the younger in a sisterly hug and squeezed, the smell of lemon and rosemary reached Hawk's nose. It tickled.

Mark, the older of Hawk's brothers, accepted her hand, shaking it properly. "Long time no see." He joked before smoothing out his crease-less suit. His sand coloured hair was spiked into a fo-hawk as it always had been. Somehow it managed to look sophisticated on him.

Carole was wearing a perfectly pressed white blouse under a prim black blazer and a knee-length black pencil skirt. She stood exactly Hawk's height, wearing short heels in white. Her blond hair hid any grey ones, as it was pinned off her face by two black and white hair slides. "How beautiful you still look," Carole crooned, brushing her youngest daughter's hair off Hawk's face. Hawk smiled half-heartedly, wondering where her father was.

"Your dad is visiting Carmille, we're headed there after- Hammond will be along with Thom shortly." She smiled as she spoke, "How's Dauntless been treating you?"

"Pretty good, the training's hard, but its fun. Lots of parties, drunk people. We paintball and there's a zipline." Hawk summerised her time so far to her family as they crossed the Pit towards Venus and her family. "This is my girlfriend," She smiled as she called the short brunette that, "Venus. And her family."

"Ah yes, the Amity Transfer!" Carole was obviously in awe. "I've always loved Amity and Dauntless." Hawk choked back a laugh as her mother struck up a conversation with the Amity.

"Hi!" Casey greeted Venus, the super tall blond fixed her hair and leaned down to hug the brunette. "I'm Casey, Hana's sister. Older, better at not lying. And totally incapable of holding a gun." She laughed as Mark shooed her away to hug Venus.

"Mark, the eldest of the brood. I find Casey incredibly annoying, but love her anyways. You're lucky to have my sister..." He paused. "I might not be good at fighting, but you fuck her over and I'll become a ninja." He grinned toothily and Hawk stared at the ground.

Carole, finally pried away from cooing over the Amity family, waved goodbye to Venus, Hawk, and Venus's family, and left. "Mom!" Hawk called, racing towards them. "Tell Carmille I say hello."

"Of course." Carole agreed, Hawk had no doubt in her mind that the Hello would be extanged.

Hawk loitered around, before seeing Pheonix roll her eyes at the flaming haired woman opposite her. Carefully Hawk made her way over.

"Pheonix!" Hawk called.

"Hawk!" Pheonix grinned happily, she was wearing her red hair loose with a black sports bra and ripped black shorts. Her Phoenix tattoo was out for show to the world, and Agnes didn't look highly impressed.

"Who's this? Ah, the girl who appologised for your... _inconsiderate _behaviour." Agnes was obviously inspecting every inch of Hawk, so she removed her jacket to show off her arms. "See Fiona-"

"Pheonix." Pheonix growled.

"Why can't you be like her, _sensible _and tattoo less. Even her piercings are at least somewhat reserved." Agnes sniffed. Hawk smuggled a giggle and flicked her hair, turning her head so the Erudite leader could see Hawk's tattoo, with a smirk the blond turned her head back.

"I'm not tattoo-less ma'am. And your daughter's choices are non of your buisness. I also, hardly agree with your idea of '_sensible' _evidently coming to Dauntless does not fit with that idea in your knuckle headed brain, so I can not be classed as sensible." Hawk blurted out, she stood tall and proud. "Besides, you should be proud of your daughter, not talking her down."

Agnes quirked an eyebrow. "How... interesting." The flame haired woman observed.

"I'm not an experiment. I'm not 'interesting'." Hawk growled, this woman was getting on her nerves.

"Well, at least you are better than Henry is. I pity his parents... they raised him so _well... _its such a shame to see him, and Fiona here, turn out in such a _troubling _way." Agnes yet again, incorrectly adressed Pheonix.

Henry's mother, who was hugging her son, did not look ashamed of the boy at all. "Ma'am, I do not believe that statement is correct. His parents seem perfectly fine with his choices. I believe you should envy them."

Agnes huffed. "Do not speak to me like that girl."

"I'll speak to you however I want. You aren't my mother, you aren't in my Faction, and you're abusing your power. I highly suggest you leave before my father turns up."

"Before who turns up?" A deep voice inquired.

"You." Hawk exclaimed, proffering her hand to greet her father, who happily shook the hand. Thom joined in on the hand shaking, smiling all the while.

"Agnes," Hammond ducked his head lightly in greeting. "Is there an issue?"

"Your daughter... you should be ashamed of her." Agnes broke out, spluttering out a jumbled sentance about tattoos and a dishonerable look.

"Agnes." Hammond spoke calmly. "Faction before Blood." And with that, and a curt nod at the Erudite, he lead his daughter and son away. "Some people's opinions get in the way of their understanding with that. Agnes is a wonderful person, and a great leader... but she's stuck in her ways about disliking Dauntless. Something about them irks her." Hammond spoke quietly, but his voice stayed level. "Her daughter, if anything like her mother, is loyal and stubborn."

"Pheonix however, is open minded and accepting. She follows the Faction Before Blood strictly."

"Much like her mother, however Agnes dislikes change, and Pheonix getting tattoos, and a new name, is change."

Hawk shrugged, "How do you know so much about them?"

Hammond smiled knowingly. "I grew up with her." And that was evidently, the end of the information. "Tell me, and Thom, about Dauntless."

Hawk repeated what she'd told her mother and other siblings, complete with Venus included. "Yeah, she's over there with her family, the Amity?"

"Ah yes." Hammond nodded, he hugged his daughter tightly. "I'm proud of you." He whispered. "Thom, say goodbye. I'm sorry Hana- sorry Hawk, but we must dash."

Suddenly Thom broke out with. "Have you had the cake? An initate from Dauntless said it was- is- very good."

"I have. I'll eat a big slice for you Thom." Hawk nodded, letting herself be enveloped in another hug the blond wished the males a good journey back to Merciless Mart and vowed she wouldn't cry as she waved them off.

Seeing a red and black haired boy approach Hawk twisted to smile at Henry. "Hello."

"Hello." Henry responded pleasently. "How are your family?"

"Good. Good. Busy as always." Hawk smiled. "How are yours?"

"The same. Lots of things to do. Books and classes, experiments and sick people." Henry explained. "Laurna's with her Family currently, and Pheonix is still arguing with her mother."

Hawk rolled her eyes. "I bet Pheonix is glad this is the last she'll see of the woman."

"For a while anyways. We're all hoping it's the last." Henry sighed. "Agnes never really had time for Pheonix, they were never close, but Agnes was always afraid of letting Pheonix go. She also hates change."

"My dad said the same thing." Hawk nodded, "Apparently they grew up together? I'm not sure but that's what he said. Nothing more."

"Agnes never spoke of him."

"Dad never spoke of her." Hawk agreed.

The pair were joined by Venus, who cuddled up to Hawk and closed her eyes. "Mom said that she liked the rose in my Tattoo, but did like the idea that it was painful."

"What about your dad? Siblings?"

"Loretta didn't care," Venus was turning something- the flower crown the youngest had been wearing- in her hands. "And Dad said that as long as I was happy, so was he. And-" Venus's voice cracked and Hawk wrapped her arms around the shorter girl. "Beka ignored it and Ash told me not to go around hurting myself and/or others for the fun of it." Venus struggled to steady her voice as Pheonix stomped over.

"Ugh, I _hate _that stupid old Hag." She growled, pushing a hand through her red locks.

"She's just adapting." Henry tried to soothe Pheonix's anger.

"Can she adapt quicker?" Pheonix pestered, throwing her hands in the air. Clearly she was pissed.

"Come one, lets go eat cake." Venus plastered a smile on her face and lead the group to the cafeteria.

* * *

**Okie Dokie. **

**So that was long.**

**I appologise for the length. Really, I do.**

**Lemmie know what you think and I'll continue writing. :3 xD **

**Love you all.**

**Xxx**

**~Me. **


	9. Chapter 9

**'Ello again. **

**So I've been watching to much supernatural (again)... so this one might be a bit... strange. **

**Anywhore, thank you to EVERYONE who's followed or liked this story etc. Etc. Etc. **

**again, don't own anything but the plot bunnies and my OC's... **

**If you don't like the pairings, go fuck off 'cause I'm not interested**

* * *

It wasn't that Pheonix didn't like her mother... it was just that... well, she _didn't _like her mother. A woman who looked like her, but acted the opposite, who rarely took part in the raising of her daughter yet somehow still thought she had the right to completely remove her daughters rights to her opinion. Seriously, the woman felt as though every decision Pheonix made was bull!

Which was bull in itself.

Pheonix grabbed a large slice of cake and muttered insults at the crazy woman who she called her mother. Sorry, _used _to call her mother.

Agnes had strong belief in the whole 'faction before blood' concept, yet found it extreamly difficult to follow herself when it came to her daughter. Her daughter who understood it completely.  
Pheonix was no longer Fiona Ruby Adams, Daughter of Agnes Irene Adams Leader of Erudite. No, she was Pheonix, Dauntless initate. Fire tempered girl brought up with no liking of her mother.

"Pheonix, you've been brutally stabbing that poor slice of cake, but not eating it. I think it's going to collapse." A voice interupted Pheonix's mental rant.

She stared down at her cake, which looked more like brown mashed potatos in gravy. Pheonix pushed the cake away and leaned back in her chair. "Sorry." She muttered. "I'm not hungry." A silver-blue haired boy sat down next to her, took her plate and fork and started to eat Pheonix's mangled slice of chocolate cake.

"Oh? And why's that?" Salt questioned between mouthfuls.

Henry rolled his eyes, but was smiling. Maybe it had something to do with the light brown haired girl next to him. Love sick Turtledoves. Pheonix rolled her eyes in return, earning a lopsided grin. "Because I'm not." Pheonix grumbled sourly, scrunching her face up like she'd just eaten an exceptionally sour lemon.

~oOo~

**Venus's POV:**

Sitting opposite Pheonix and between Hawk and Henry, the brown haired girl beamed at her cake. Why she was grinning like a demented child she had no clue, but it probably had a direct link to Hawk's warm hand clasping her own, or the taller blond's extreme closeness. Ie, the curly haired girl's head was resting on Venus's as the pair ate.

Ignoring the chatter around her, Venus focused on her girlfriend, her cake, and the warmth spreading through her body and surrounding her heart. The metephorical one that dictated her emotions.

It wasn't until Salt and Laurna joined the group that Venus stopped staring at her plate as she ate, there was no silence in the cafeteria, and the chatter at the singular table the six sat around added to the hubbub. The noise, chatter, headache-causeing-voice-mashing. Whatever it was wished to be called, that was mearly being added to by the six sixteen year olds sitting around one table. Three couples.

"We start the Mental part of initation next. It lasts a week, then we have two days of Emotional and then finally... the last day. They cut like what, two or four more of us?" That was Henry speaking.

Laurna shrugged. "I forgot." She stole a fragment of the chocloate slice sitting on the ex-erudite's plate and grinned cheekily at Pheonix, who returned the geasture. "See, this is why I'm not an Erudite. I forget _everything." _She laughed loudly, tossing her head back as Salt made some snarky comment that Venus didn't quite catch.

Something about a bumblebee.

Dauntless-borns were strange.

Venus smiled winningly at a passing Dauntless member and he did a double take, Venus surpressed a giggle and instread turned back to her cake. Honestly the brunette had no idea why grinning was such an oddity in the cool, rocky headquarters. But it obviously was.

Maybe it had something to do with the Emotional and Mental stages of iniation, maybe those changed you. If so, Venus wasn't sure she _wanted _to be changed. She was perfectly fine being bubbly and happy.

Marline seemed to survive and still have a smile on her face at all times. Strange.

Venus felt a sharp pang dig under her left shoulderblade and she jumped. Her friends stood behind her, laughing. "Coming? Or are you too busy staring lovingly at your plate?" Henry joked, linking arms with Laurna and sauntering off. As Venus stood she huffed and stuck her tongue out at the back of Henry's head. Salt and Pheonix erupted into loud fits of laughter, Hawk just smirked lightly and slung her (Hawk's) right arm over Venus's shoulders, steering her away from the bustle of the Dauntless eating space and into the now less crowded Pit. Okay, so it wasn't less crowded, but Venus could no longer see any of her friends families, so it seemed like there was more open space for some reason.

Stupid parents surpressing space to be free in.

Henry and Laurna lead the group of six towards a side hallway where there was enough space for all of them to lay down head-to-toe across the hallway and still have space for passerbys to walk without worrying of tripping. The group didn't do that (talk about boring), instead they sat cross legged in a circle that half reminded Venus of an Amity game 'Duck, Duck, Goose' and half reminded her of a Satanic cult Devil Summoning circle. She didn't know how she knew about the Satanic summoning circle bit, but she didn't doubt her knowledge for some strange reason.

Evidently, people outside were used to having people sitting in a circle like they were about to hail the dark lord satan whilst singing and tapping heads and skipping in circles.

Uh... What?

Venus shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts, though a short giggle-bark noise escaped her mouth before she could supress it, five confused faces turned to face the short girl. Who turned bright red and proceeded to inspect the hem of her dress, it wasn't all that interesting. No frays, no rips. Nothing. Just black lace over a black skirt thing. Nothing too extreme.

"Hey, d' you wanna play _Candor or Dauntless?" _Salt inquired, everyone nodded, A collective and resounding 'Yes' (or rather, Aye!).

* * *

**Sup.**

**So If you don't know ****_Candor or Dauntless _****is basically Truth or Dare. I dunno where I read it, but I'm pretty sure it was in some awesome ass Fanfiction. It's not mine. I hail no claims to it. If it's yours, I love you for the idea. **

**Aaaannd... about the whole satan thing. As I said, I watch to much SPN. **

**I love Satan. Okay, so maybe I love the SPN satan/Lucifer. But still. Nothing against Satanists or Satan himself, actually I'm thinking of making a character a satanist.**

**Also, it was just a discription of the way they were sitting, I seriously hope I didn't offend anyone. If I did, lemmie know.. I'll probably change it ASAP.**

**Yeah. Review etc. (Please keep in mind I basically wrote this out, hated it, deleted it, then re-wrote it at Ten PM on a Sunday. Whilst sick) **

**Love you all. Xxx**

**Stay strong.**

**~Me**


	10. Chapter 10

**Incase I've missed it over the past however-many chapters or people don't get the point: I DO ****_NOT_****OWN ****_ANYTHING_********TO DO WITH ****_DIVERGENT._**

**Except maybe my OC's and the plot line of this... maybe. ****On with the story. **

**(that was my disclaimer BTW)**

* * *

Halfway through a highly entertaining game of _Candor or Dauntless, _Venus felt the random urge to pee. And it was super hard to supress. "I. Pee. Go. Now." She managed before leaping up and racing from the room. Venus's mind raced to think of anything _but _her bladder as she struggled to find the initates toilets quick enough.

Barely making it in time Venus hurridly relieved herself, and noticed that the party was infact, seemingly still in full swing. Venus doubted the partying would even end that night, it rarely seemed to end the day- or night- a party was started.

Settling down between Pheonix and Hawk, Venus let the game play around her.

"Venus, Candor or Dauntless." It was Laurna, Henry's mouse brown Dauntless girl.

Hesitating Venus concidered the options, and then figured that Laurna was capable of just about anything on the Dauntless front. "Candor." Venus announced firmly.

Laurna pulled a face. "Chicken."

"Turkey." Venus responded, laughing.

"Venus... Whats the _meanest _thing you've ever done in your life?" Laurna questioned.

"I was a Amity..." Venus struggled to resond. "We weren't _allowed _to be mean or fight or whatever. The bread was drugged..."

Laurna sighed dramatically. "So you haven't done anything mean?"

"Some people could think that transfering was mean..." Venus shrugged, trailing off.

"Booooriiiiiiiiing!" Laurna laughed, leaning back. "Venus, your turn to ask."

The shortest of the group turned to Pheonix, "Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless." Pheonix responded, flashing a grin.

"Uh... Climb the wall and touch the ceiling."

Pheonix pulled a face and survayed the walls around the group. Rocky, with random bulges and pointy bits. The red haired girl started to scramble up, only to get stuck about four meters into the air and having to shuffle around a little before finding a new groove to climb. Then, upon touching the ceiling Pheonix's feet slipped from the wall and Pheonix was left dangling against the wall, grunting as she searched for a foot-hold or two.

After five minutes of frantic foot waggling Pheonix managed to get herself stable again, and triumphantly high-fived the ceiling before climbing down enough so she wouldn't break her leg when she hit the floor after jumping.

"BOOM. How was that?" Pheonix exclaimed, reclaiming her spot between Salt and Henry.

The game went on for hours at least, and the party could still be heard when the one clock in the whole of the Dauntless HQ souded three Five times.

Five AM in the morning. Venus rose, stretching, as her friends did the same. They were all laughing and joking, shoving each other around as the group trouped into the Canteen. Most of the otheri initates it seemed, had actually had some sort of sleep. And today was the day that the Emotional stage of iniation began.

Okay, so maybe staying up the whole night playing games wasn't the brightest idea. But it was fun at the time.

Six and Four strode past the intiates and stopped beside the table Venus and her friends sat at. "When you're done, meet us in the pit." Six told them, her voice stern and her eyes level.

The group nodded as they shoveled toast and muffins into their mouths. Salt and Henry eating rather messily while Laurna, Pheonix, Hawk and Venus rolled their eyes at the boys lack of table manners and ate slower, but with more elegance.

Standing in the pit, now empty of intoxicated members and wild antics, the Iniates stared bleary eyed at their two instructers. "Follow us," Six and Four gave no more instructions, but they lead the iniates down halls and up stairs to a hallway with two benches pressed on either side of the hallway. A single, white, door stood at the end. "We'll be in here, and we'll run the simulations. We start with Dauntless born. First up..." Venus stopped listening as Six called out the first name (Amanda), and instead turned her attention to Hawk and the rest of her friends.

With Hawk's hand eveloping her own, Venus found it easer to calm her racing mind and clear her thoughts.

The crowd thinned and grew sparse until it was just the transfers. Then down until it was only Pheonix, Zach and Venus alone.

Six appeared, her eyes unblinking and stone cold. "Pheonix. Your turn." The red head stood, smiled shakily and left Zach and Venus in silence.

"It'll be fine. I'm almost sure of it." Zach finally spoke, about three minutes after Pheonix left. She was taking forever it seemed. Around fifteen minutes passed and then Six appeared, her lips pursed.

"Venus. Come on." The brown-blond woman ushered the short brunette in. Shooting a quick smile over her shoulder at Zach, Venus let herself enter the room.

It was white, blindingly so. The room was probably the brightest in the entire compound, perhaps save a few that weren't able to be entered by Venus.

Sitting in the cold metal chair a few meter's away from Four, Venus practically quivered at a needle filled with sunburned liquid was pressed into her neck. A light sting and then nothing.

Well, there was something. Just not much.

Venus stood in a blank room, with a seemingly endless expanse of space. Venus didn't move. She couldn't. The room slowly transformed into a barren landscape with a lone tree standing not four meters away. With shaky legs Venus forced herself forward. Her big mistake. The tree erupted into millions of wasps and other bugs/insects of the like. They attacked her, stinging and biting. Hawk dropped to the ground and screamed, loudly. Rolling around as the creepy-crawlies were joined by more. More. Always more. Covering her and trying to kill her.

Still Venus fought them. She had no thoughts in her mind, nothing but wild panic and terror coursing through her veins and blocking all rational thought. Flailing and spazamming wildly like a fish out of water, Venus didn't manage to weaken the creeper's forces. She only managed in making more attack her and bruises form on her flesh.

What felt like days later, weeks even, Venus somehow managed to calm down. For half a second the creepy-crawlies stopped being an issue, and the scene faded.

Venus awoke with a jolt. Shooting forward with a look of total fear blooming on her face. "Are you okay?" Six asked, stepping forward. Something flickered in her eyes and Venus nodded. "Y-Yeah." She nodded, her left hand settled over her heart, hoping to calm it.

"How long was I... fighting those for?"

"Thirteen minutes." Four announced, reading of the computer screen. Venus blinked rappidly, thanked him, and let Six usher her out of the back door.

Venus's friends were waiting for her as she colapsed on Hawk and sobbed out the terror of the bugs and insects.

Hawk consoled the ex-amity before telling the brunette of her ever-so-slightly irrational fear of Rats while Henry admitted to fear of Heights and Pheonix let out she was terrified of public speaking.

Laurna was apparently scared of suffocation while Salt was afraid of going blind. Or rather, going blind via having his eyes poked/gauged out with either a stick or a fork.

It was a wonder he could even _look _at either object with out freaking out.

Venus knew that seeing anything even remotely bug or insect like within four meters of her terrified her. She used to have panic attacks when she was little, when Venus's mother would take her into the orchard. Of course Venus was givin the bloody happy-serum and hugged a lot to solve the issue.

I can never really remember sleeping, but I do remember taking a quick, two hour, nap while lying on Hawk's lap after testing. Yes, I was terrified still from those... _things _but I knew I was with friends. Protected.

The rankings went up right before dinner. Hawk was third up. I was like, tenth or something. Pheonix was one below me, and Henry was one above me.

Zae was first, followed closely by Ilia. They were off by two seconds. Zae with Seven minutes thirty seconds, Ilia with Seven minutes thirty-two seconds.

Hawk had Nine minutes exactly. I had thirteen minutes and Pheonix had Thirteen minutes thirteen seconds. Henry had Twelve minutes fourty two seconds. Salt had Ten minutes fourteen and Laurna had Eleven minutes fifty.

We were doing pretty well. Jono and Max each had nine minutes nineteen while Xeba and Lucy had eleven minutes fifty nine and Greg, Jaz and Eli had sixteen minutes twenty and Zach had a surprising ten minutes to the dot. Then there was Amanda with fifteen minutes seven.

With that in mind we all went to sleep, knowing that by the end of the mental and emotional there was the potential of having two initates cut.

Venus chewed her food uneasily, before realising she needed her nails re-done. Unsurprisingly from all the events, they were chipped. Rather a lot. "Anyone up for their nails being done?" Venus questioned, all the girls nodded happily, leaving Henry and Salt to bond together, groaning over their female counterparts enthuse over their hands.

* * *

**Soooo soooooo sooooooo sorry it took me so long to update this.**

**I won't make excuses. It really comes down to school and my crappy time management skills. Once again I write this at some stupid time. **

**Thank you to anyone and everyone who has reviewed. They mean the world to me and I'm always happy to explain things, or answer questions. Also, I thank people for reviewing. So yeah. :)**

**Virtual cookies for feed back and possible ideas? **

**I'm not sure what I'll be doing next but there will be a skimmed over version from Hawks POV, and perhaps some from one of the other characters? I dunno. lemmie know your idea's.**

**Love you guys.**

**Stay strong.**

**Xxx**

**-Me**

**(Also: WHOOP WHOOP! TEN CHAPTERS. OH YEAH!) **


	11. Chapter 11

Drowning. In the sea. Or was it the ocean? Salt really didn't care at that moment, although he knew Pheonix would recite a textbook on the ocean or sea and whatever there was to know about them in that situation.

The situation?

Salt was drowning, in a large body of water. And he was panicking. A lot. Salt had never had to deal with anxiety, and had never had a panic attack of any sort. If he did, he presumed this would be a similar feeling, if not the feeling. And Salt was flailing around wildly, in the worst possible fashion that if it was doing anything, it was helping the ocean and currents dragging him down.

Salt couldn't control anything. He couldn't think straight. Salt remembered what gave him the fear of drowning. When he was really little Salt had gained the nickname Salt, probably because it was easier to say than his givin name, and then in school- in science class with a tall, thin woman with parchment paper skin and a hooked, beak like nose called Mrs Hodgebury- he'd learned than _Salt Disolves in Water _ and somehow his name resulted in the idea that he could somehow, in some way, disolve. It was irrational, it was stupid. It was probably cowardly, but A) Salt didn't know how to swim (hence his flailing widldly), B) he was terrified of water and swimming and drowning and C) he didn't know WHERE THE FUCK HE WAS.

Which wasn't that bad, Salt had a pretty good sense of direction, but he had no landmarks, and it was midnight, and cloudy. He couldn't actually see the stars to see which way to swim towards land. If there was any land.

Of course, not knowing where he was, how far land way away, or anything really about his situation (besides the fact that Salt was MOST DEFENETLY drowning).

Salt went under. He didn't get to take a breath before his flailing creating a loud SPLOOSH and his hair was wet. A) Ew B) EEEK!

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. What do I do?!_ Salt panicked of course, he twisted and turned through the water, sinking lower and lower, but always struggling to get up to the surface. Not knowing if getting the surface Salt freaked yet again, but knew it was worth a try.

His hair created drag and and his clothes stuck to him, half sliding off from the power of the rippling currents. Finally Salt broke the surface, he saw waves, just pushing him along in no particular motion or direction. Just pushing him, trying to overpower him. Trying to drown him.

Letting out some noise that sounded like a mix between a dying whale and a crying baby, Salt was turned the otherway. The water stung his eyes and his skinny jeans chafed. Salt's black muscle tee tugged upwards, following the upward draft, his shoes somehow kept themselves tied, though his feet were soaked to the skin and through.

Years later Salt somehow calmed himself, probably because he almost fell asleep from the tiring activity of struggling against tough updrafts. Awakening with a jolt Salt stared at Four and Six. "You okay?" Six asked, her voice pretty monotonal, it somehow managed to sound slightly worried. Perhaps concerned was a better word.

"You know, when most people fear drowning they're in a glass box filling rather than an ocean... You however..." Four trailed off.

"Yeah. I had both." Salt accentally snapped, ducking his head the blue haired boy blushed. "Sorry Four..." With that he hopped off of the chair and dashed from the room, not listening to Four's reply.

Sitting on his bed, splayed out in a star-fish, Salt waited for the rest of the group to come through. When most of the Dauntless initates had trickled through, and Laurna sat next to Salt's feet, the transfers began.

A scream pierced the walls and Salt leapt up as Lucy ran into the room, crying and shaking. Xeba and Ilia and Zae ran towards her and she soon stopped crying. Her time seemed pretty good, she'd only been in for Five minutes, although it seemed to have damaged her enough.

"I- I had to..." Lucy sobbed, Salt didn't catch the rest.

Hawk entered the initates dorm, her eyes glaringly cold. She didn't look fearful, more angry. She shared the same look as Laurna, she got angry when someone- or something- made her scared or fearful. Surprisingly though, she didn't take that long to beat the tests.

"That was quick." Laurna observed.

Hawk shrugged. "It was heights..." She explained. "I'm pretty much over that fear, you know with living in a glass building and all, so it wasn't that hard."

Laurna lifted an eyebrow. "What were your test results?"

"Candor." Hawk responded firmly. It was what had been entered manually into the system. Candor.

"So why did you chose Dauntless?" Laurna pressed.

"What Candor and Dauntless seek aren't that different from each other." Hawk pointed out blankly, her face a mask of pure calm, all anger from being scared lifted off. Hawk stood three inches from Laurna and stared the mouse brown girl in the eyes, "If I wanted people to know everything about me... I would have stayed in Candor. Got it?" With a defient flick of her hair Hawk strode away and perched on her bed, waiting for Pheonix, Venus and Henry.

Salt stared after her. "Welp then." Laurna managed, barely holding back laughter. "Somethings up with her.."

"Yeah, something like that." Salt agreed, smirking. He watched as the blond raised her eyebrows at him and fix her icy glare at the pair.

"I think she heard you." Ilia laughed as she passed, ruffling Salt's hair.

"No shit sherlock."

"Don't swear at me." The girl, who only swore in 'dire' situations, scolded the boy. She was older, by two weeks, and in Salts opinion she abused the 'power' it gave her over him.

She, obviously, disagreed.

As the last of the initates trickled in Salt gradually forgot the icy cold look that Hawk had focused on him, and instead fixed himself on Henry, Laurna and Pheonix.

He didn't even notice Venus standing behind him until she smacked him upside the head, leaned down and snarled, "You pissed my girlfriend off." As an explanation, before stalking back to the confused, and pissed, blond.

* * *

**Yes, Yes, Yes I know it's crap.**

**But please, I beg forgivness.**

**I'm also certain it's pretty damn short too... sorry for all the short chapters! I'll work on making them longer...**

**Please comment/review to let me know what you think. Blah-Blah-Blah... **

**I love you all,**

**stay strong.**

**Xxx**

**~Me**


End file.
